3 Years After
by Hoopsandstuds
Summary: Its 3 years after Rory walked away from Logan's proposal, a little surprise was hidden from him though. Its 3 years later, and Rory is working at the New York Times, and imagine her surprise to see Logan, and imagine his to see Rory's daughter.
1. Chapter 1

*DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO GILMORE GIRLS AT ALL! ALL I OWN IS A HUNDRED PAIR OF STUDS*

It has been three years since I last saw Logan at my graduation. Since I watched the love of my life walk away because I was too stupid to realize that the happiest I could be was with him. I thought I could never love anyone as much as I loved him, but then I had my daughter more than I thought possible. I loved my daughter; Lena. A name we had talked about when we were together, just before he proposed I thought we were just playing around-turns out we weren't- my guess is that was the night we conceived Lena- a broken condom was the result of our beautiful girl. I tried to call Logan, but it always went straight to voicemail and shortly after that it turned out the number has been disconnected. He did everything to get away from me- he would never know his daughter- what was worse is that she would never know him.

I had moved to Hartford working at the Chronicle, after just two years (I kept writing after I had Lena from home) and I got a job working at the New York Times. With some help from Grandma and Grandpa (who were livid I had gotten pregnant and separated us for almost a year) I managed to rent an apartment and with help from Mom and Luke I got a car and was able to afford everything that I needed to take care of myself and Lena. Now with the paycheque I was earning from the Times, I was living comfortably on my own. Lena was old enough to do to daycare which made it easier because I wasn't constantly running to check on her in the nursery at the Times.

"Mommy!" she squealed and was running/falling across the court yard to me. Her blonde pigtails bouncing as she ran her bright blue eyes shining brightly she wore her little pink skirt and a t-shirt Lane had managed to find that was black and said "Sesame Rock' and had all the characters wearing sunglasses,

"Hi baby!" I kneeled down in my suit, black A-line skirt and white blouse; I had left my jacket in the silver SUV I had parked,

"How was school?" I asked, she had a little book in her hands just like me she was quite the reader she was reading at a third grade level

"I made a friend!"

"You did!" I was a little surprised she was quite shy like me but every once and a while she was a little wild thing, "Who was it!"

"Her name was Katie!" she said happily, "She has blonde hair too! Do you want to meet her Mommy?"

"Of course I would," I smiled and took her hand we rounded the corner and there was a large black, expensive sedan waiting there and a familiar blonde kneeling next to it, talking to a little girl with blonde hair,

"Hi Katie! This is my Mommy!" Lena said proudly, and Honour looked up at me,

"Rory!?" she gasped,

"Honour, what? Uhm congratulations on a daughter." I said breathlessly, she rested her hand on her stomach slightly rounded,

"Another baby on the way," she smiled,

"Mommy, this is my friend Lena!" Katie tugged on Honours arm,

"Of course, hi Lena, nice to meet you my name is Honour. Honey, how old are you?" Honour smiled,

"I'm 3!" Lena smiled and held up 3 fingers,

"Are you now?" Honour smiled and stood back up raising eyebrows at me, "Well if our girls here are going to be friend's maybe we should arrange a play date?" Honour suggested and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote her phone number on it. I pulled out a business card that I had prepared and scribbled my cell phone number on that back,

"Let's go sweetie," I took Lena's hand and started toward the car,

"Rory, just…is she?" Honour asked, we both know what she was asking 'is she Logan's?'

"Yeah, she is." I said solemnly.

"Mommy?" Lena asked as I buckled her in the car,

"Yes baby?"

"Did you know Katie's Mommy?"

"From a really long time ago," I smiled slightly and finished buckling her in. I drove us back to our apartment I gripped the steering wheel tight hoping that Honour wouldn't tell Logan about Lena. I tried to tell him, he didn't answer he lost out on knowing his daughter he's not going to be my dad an in and out parents who shows up when he feels like seeing her. That is not an option.


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW,I'm really suprised at how many people like my story! I did have some complaints on run on sentences, and grammar errors. If anyone is interested in being a BETA, I'd appreciate it, if not, learn to love my flaws please, I'm trying my best :)**

***DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO GILMORE GIRLS***

I was in the living room where I had my desk set up for work. Lena had long gone to bed and I was working on an article, when my phone buzzed violently on the table I had no second guesses on which it was,

"Rory Hayden."

"Now why didn't you tell me I had a niece!?" she squealed into the phone,

"Hi Honour," I sighed,

"And why didn't you tell Logan? Or did you tell him and he stepped out, because that is the worst possible thing! I am going to kick his a-,"

"I tried to tell Logan," I said calmly, "I kept going to voice mail and then he changed his phone number,"

"And you couldn't call me?"

"And tell him that the ex-girlfriend who was your friend, called you and told you that she was pregnant with his child and wanted to see if he wanted involvement? He wouldn't have believed you,"

"Yeah but seeing a kid on a sonogram would have cleared it up for him!" Honour argued,

"Can you imagine he'd believe me?"

"You're faithful girl Rory; he knows that even if he has become a hostile idiot."

"How is he, Logan?"

"Honestly, a work junkie. He doesn't go out with Colin and Finn, he doesn't come home except for obligatory parties or unless I'm in labour." She said with a laugh,

"What's he doing anyone?"

"Working for Mitchum, he's associate CEO of the company. Dad is setting him up to completely take over. He's still single,"

"Subtle Honour," I sighed,

"He never got over you Rory. You were his first real girlfriend, first person he ever fell in love with. He still has albums with you in it; he follows your stories. You fell off the face of the planet for a while, and I guess we know why."

"Lena changed things yes, but she made it so much better. She gave me a reason to get up in the morning."

"Why is your name Hayden now?"

"Everyone knew Rory Gilmore, Mitchum's prodigy, the girl from Yale. The girl connected to Richard and Emily Gilmore. No one knew about Rory Hayden, and no one besides my family and the school knows there is a Lena Gilmore."

"You need to tell him. He has a right to know,"

"I tried to tell him, and it didn't work. I'm done; I've made a life for myself and Lena."

"You think he isn't going to find out eventually?"

"He hasn't so far, he's given up on me. He's probably trying to move on, if I show up in his life again and with a girl I'm claiming is his daughter? He's going to lose it. I refuse to destroy his life; I will not hurt him again."

"You're hurting him by not telling him about his daught-," she stopped talking, "Please shush, I'm putting you on speaker." I sighed but sat quietly, I heard a deep voice that I thought I'd never hear again,

"Hey Honour," Logan's deep, sexy voice said over the phone

"What a surprise, am I in labour?" she laughed,

"Hope not yet, who were you talking to?"

"Just a person, on the phone."

"Who?" he laughed,

"A reporter," she lied, I smiled that wasn't a complete lie,

"Another one trying to find out when I'm getting married?"

"C'mon you're not seriously going to be alone forever,"

"Maybe not,"

"It's been three years." She said softly, I bit my lip

"She is the only girl I love,"

"You mean loved?" Honour asked, and before he responded a sneeze slipped out,

"Is that on speaker?" Logan demanded, "Who the hell is this?" he demanded,

"BYE!" I yelled and hung up the phone quickly. I slammed the phone down and sat down on the ground, maybe he wouldn't recognize my voice… and then the phone rang. I peered over the counter at it, it said private number if it would honour wouldn't it say her name? I answered it,

"Hello?"

"Hello loin fruit!" my mother sang through the phone, "Why did you sound so scared?"

"Oh mom, thank god. Nothing, I just watched The Ring."

"Without me!?" she demanded,

"Ignore her Rory!" Luke yelled from the background,

"Where are you calling me from?" I asked, "It said private number."

"I am using Luke's brand new iPhone!"

"Luke has an iPhone?"

"I got him to buy one! Anyway, I am calling because I was wondering if my lovely granddaughter would be available for me to kidnap tomorrow!"

"Mom, you know she has daycare."

"The day after?" she asked,

"That's fine," I laughed, "Is Luke coming to Friday night dinner?"

"No!" he yelled from the background,

"He is not, the glorious Emily is still less impressed by his presence,"

"So she still doesn't know you're pregnant?"

"Another kid out of wedlock? Do you want her to have a stroke?"

"An even 3?"

"BOTH OF YOU NEED BIRTH CONTROL!" an unfamiliar voice called,

"Who's that?"

"Liz," Lorelai laughed, "And guess who she brought with her?"

"Jess?" I laughed,

"Uncle Jesse?" Lena asked, walking out from her bedroom, "Got to go mom, love you." I hung up the phone,

"Sweetie, why are you up?" I asked,

"I had a bad dream, is Uncle Jesse here?"

"He's in stars hollow; would you like to visit him and Nana the day after tomorrow?"

"Yes, I like stars hollow! Will Butch make me pancakes?" she asked, I shook my head at that my mom set that seed in her head so early that became her term for Luke, and he just couldn't resist her,

"If you ask real nice, probably yes. Now you have to go back to bed." I smiled,

"Mommy, I'm scared." She said, her bright blue eyes looking up at me, "Will you read me a story?"

"I will only read you a chapter." I warned her, she smiled and nodded, I took her hand and took her back to her room and read her part of a chapter from Little House on the Prairie and she drifted off. I had a shower after I left her and crawled into bed, setting my alarm for the morning. I pulled out an album I kept in my cabinet to show Lena one day, the album was labelled 'your father' but in my mind it was 'the greatest love affair of all time' yes, I think we kicked Romeo and Juliet's ass. I flipped through it, picture through the growth of our relationship, pictures from the life and death brigade I tricked him into taking me on, when I became his girlfriend, pictures of me and Honour, and a picture Doyle had taken of Logan and I, asleep on the couch with me resting on his chest, and of course all the health details on him I had a private investigator dig up on him so I knew if there were any health problems I should keep an eye out for. I put the album away and looked through Lena's album, sonograms, picture of me and my ever growing belly, me in the hospital, pictures of Lena the day she was born, pictures of everyone holding her, Jess looking possibly the most awkward as he had only ever held Doula before. My favourite picture though was me holding her outside our house in stars hollow. But my favourite picture that would never exist is Logan holding his new born daughter in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

***DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO GILMORE GIRLS!***

**I am so overwhelmed by the positive feedback about my story, it gives me the drive to write this and update so quickly!**

**ENTER LOGAN BOYS ARE GIRLS EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!**

I was at work; I had just dropped off Lena at day care and I was hurrying back to my desk with my coffee when I heard my name called,

"Hayden!" my boss's deep voice summoned me,

"Yes sir?" I asked,

"I have an assignment for you, got your skinny ass in here." He demanded, I rolled my eyes I could probably charge him with sexual harassment but I didn't care enough too,

"Hayden, this is Logan Huntzburger." He introduced me to the beautiful blonde man I thought I'd never seen again. He was older, a few lines around his eyes, his blonde hair tousled as usual, he was a bit more muscular, but overall more lean and his beautiful green eyes were wide as he looked at me,

"Rory Hayden, actually. Pleased to see you Logan,"

"You know each other?"

"We went to Yale together." I smiled politely at my boss, while Logan still stared at me,

"Ha, yeah. We went to Yale together, dated a little eh?"

"Hayden, we can get someone else to cover this."

"No!" Logan and I said at the same time, "No, its fine Sir. Mr. Huntzburger, if you'd like to come to my office?" I offered,

"Sure, ."he said harshly, and followed me out and down the hall, my cell phone went off,

"Rory Hayden."

"Hello Ms. Hayden, its Mrs. Kelly. Do you have a moment?"

"Yes, is everything okay?"

"Um yes, but-,"

"Oh calm down lady, hello offspring."

"Hi Mom, why do you have Mrs. Kelly's phone?" I laughed and dropped some files on my desk, "Please have a seat." I gestured to Logan and closed my office doors,

"I am here to pick up my lovely granddaughter, "

"Okay, two problems with that. One, it's the middle of the day and two, you're seeing her in 24 hours."

"A lifetime away to an old woman like me."

"Mom, you're 39, have boyfriend and could be thinking of things much more fun, like oh say actually telling grandma you're pregnant!"

"Heathen!

"Mom! I actually have a job to do-,"

"Okay, just tell Mrs. Grumpy-pants that I have permission to take Lena home!"

"Give her the phone," I said through my teeth, "Yes hi, I believe I gave you written permission months ago that she can pick up Lena anytime. Now, I'm at work, she can go with my mother please do not disturb me again." I snapped and hung up, "I'm sorry about that."

"Your mom's pregnant? Who's the dad?" Logan asked,

"Luke, after everything." I sighed,

"You sound the same after all these years," he said, and I glanced up at him, "You must think I'm an idiot to not recognize your voice on the phone."

"I was hoping," I sighed,

"Why were you calling Honour Ace-, Rory."

"I saw her when I was out the other day, and she tracked my phone number down. Now, none of that matters. I'm supposed to do a story about how you feel about taking over the Huntzburger Empire and what you plan to change."

"Seriously?" he demanded and stared at me, I just looked back at him. Not trusting my voice to speak to him,

"Mommy!" Lena's happy voice chirped as she ran into my office,

"Mommy?" Logan demanded, as I knelt down to see Lena,

"Sweetie, what are you doing here?"

"I'm your surprise!" she smiled, well she certainly hit that one on the head,

"Rory I'm-Logan?" my mom demanded looking at Logan,

"Nice to see you again Ms. Danes." He nodded,

"Psh, imagine. Still Gilmore, call me Lorelai." She smiled, "She kinda got away from me…"

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"See, this is why I hate your boss."

"Mommy, who is he?" Lena asked looking up at Logan,

"This is Logan Huntzburger," I brought her around the desk to him, "Logan, this is my daughter Lena." I said softly, his eyes shot up to mine, pouring into me with rage and confusion,

"Nice to met you ." she smiled, butchering his last name, and put out her hand, still clutching my leg,

"Call me Logan, your name is Lena?" he asked, looking at her with pain in his eyes, "How old are you?"

"How old are you?" Lena shot right back, he smirked a little, and this is double talk the Gilmore girls were famous for,

"I'm 26."

"You're older then my Mommy."

"Yes I am, do you know how old your mommy is?" he asked with a smirk,

"She is 24." She smiled proudly,

"And how old is Nana?" my mom smiled,

"21." She smiled at my mom,

"She's much kinder then you were," Lorelai looked at me,

"I'm 3"she said to Logan, he bit his lip and looked up at me,

"Thanks Mom, now why are you here I have to work!"

"Uh, I thought you'd just be writing but there is a person so Lena and I are just gonna go."

"No," Logan said "I need to get going anyway, today was just supposed to meet with the writer Greg went on so much about. I can meet with you at a later date; you can go with your mom." Logan handed his card to me, and grabbed one of mine off the desk "Bye Ace-Rory."

"I thought only Daddy called you Ace?" Lena blurted out, Logan stopped dead in his tracks,

"Honey, shush." Lorelai covered her mouth,

"No, no. What did she say?" Logan demanded,

"Face." My mom and I said at the same time, "She said face. She learned it from April. FACED! You know." My mom smiled,

"Right," he narrowed his eyes at us,

"Lets just get ready to go, I'll talk to you another day. Logan," I said,

"Fine." He stormed off,

"Oh I chose a good day to stop by!"

"Stop it Mom," I said, as I helped Lena put her back pack on,

"He has no idea."

"He didn't, I haven't seen him in 3 years." I said softly, as I put my laptop in my bag and shrugged off my suit jacket was wearing just a white t-shirt underneath; it was 'casual' Friday.

"Can we go to Stars Hollow? Nana said Butch would make me pancakes." Lena laughed, completely oblivious, "We have to go to Grandma's house for dinner first. Maybe you can have pancakes tomorrow." I smiled at her,

"Butch will definitely make you pancakes," Lorelai smiled,

"Does he even try correcting you anymore?"

"No, I've been working at this for 3 years. Its sticking." She smiled and held Lena up to press the button on the elevator and I looked at Logan, staring at me and shaking his head as he was leaving the office.


	4. Chapter 4

***DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO GILMORE GIRLS!***

**Once again, I am so thankful and overwhelmed by the support! I did receive a negative review regarding Logan handling meeting Lena: Yes, he didn't cause a great deal of confrontation, but he respects Rory and their right to privacy. He wouldn't throw a fit in the middle of a news paper office.**

**As a Friday treat; here is a long chapter all from our favourite man's point of view: LOGAN! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND ONCE AGAIN, PLEASE NO FLAMES!**

LOGAN POV

"Bye!" a familiar sounding voice shouted at me, and then the line went dead.

"What the hell honour?" I demanded glaring at me sister who was blushing, she only blushed when she was caught doing something, 'Were you trying to get me to out something to one of your dumb friends?"

"You really think I would do that?" she demanded, pushing herself up from the chair, my little nephew growing in her belly,

"Well why was someone listening?" I grumbled, she was scary when she got mad,

"I thought I hung up," she sighed,

"Who was it?" I asked,

"One of my not-so-dumb friends." She smiled slightly, "Seriously Logan though, it's been 3 years."

"I'm not discussing this; I have an interview at the Times tomorrow."

"With who?" Honour demanded,

"Some guy named Hayden, apparently he's the best on staff. I don't know the name. So hopefully he's not an idiot."

"First name Hayden?" she asked,

"I guess, why?" I asked her, she bit her lip.

"No reason just thought I could look up some of his articles or something beforehand."

"Well don't tell me, I'd rather be blindsided if he's some idiot."

"And idiot that works at the times?"

"An idiot can find a way," I smiled, and kissed her cheek, "I'll see you later Honour."

"Wait, why did you come here?"

"Josh wanted me to check on you, apparently you hand an evil look in your eye earlier. I don't see it now, so you should be okay. Get some rest Mommy." I smiled at her and went outside and climbed inside my porche. I sighed and pulled down my sun shade, and took out the picture of Ace and I that I kept there, I knew it was 3 years and it was pathetic but I didn't know how else to handle it. I had to move to California initially and live in a house that I had bought for the two of us and it was empty with just me, I quickly sold it and moved into a 'bachelor' pad, had a couple months of going back to my player ways but just stopped, with a stint in South Lake. It didn't feel right, I had a taste of what it was like to have sex, make love with someone I truly loved and being with random girls didn't truly satisfy that need. I obviously hadn't gone celibate for 3 years but I missed her, I would hook up with girls that would just look like her even though nobody was a beautiful as my Ace. It terrified me the thought that she could be with someone else now, she could by lying naked in some other guys arms right now, kissing him the way she used to kiss me, touching him, being with him in ways I thought were reserved for me. I shook my head, trying to get that image out of my head; I didn't even know what happened to her. I followed her articles for years and then out of the blue her writing just stopped, I was so terrified something happened to her that I went back to New Haven and cut through Stars Hollow, if something had happened to her, they would know there. I stayed inside my car, knowing that if she saw me, she'd recognize me immediately so would her mother, or Luke. I saw her walking into Luke's diner, she was just as beautiful as always, she looked tired, more womanly though, her hips a little fuller, and it looked as though she had breast implants which disgusted me but turned me on at the same time, her blue eyes still shone with dreams and innocence that she still had about her, her beautiful brown hair was pulled back and pinned with a wooden pencil. Lorelai was behind her with a stroller, I guess she and Luke had finally taken that step. But the most important thing to me lay in Rory's left hand, no ring. No engagement ring, no wedding band, it didn't even look like there was a boy with her, but I got what I needed. I saw her again, but I also saw that she was safe and healthy.

I pulled into the underground parking beneath my apartment building in New York, about a year back Mitchum had a heart attack and I moved back to help take care of the company, which of course Honour was thrilled about, she didn't have to take on my parents alone. My father offered to get my old apartment back but that held too many memories of my Ace, and every night and day we had spent there. I had another penthouse, but I made certain it didn't have any similarities to my old apartment. No fire place, no attached bedroom, no pool table. Basically nothing that used to make me happy. Nothing does make me happy, nothing but my memories of her. I wondered if I could have done something different, if I had proposed in a different way if she had said yes, if I had answered her phone calls if we would be married right now. I laid down in my bed, her side made up,

"I'm pathetic." I groaned and rolled over. I had a meeting at the Times, where Rory should be working but probably gave up to continue on with her great dreams. Maybe she's in Washington, Texas, Rome anywhere she wanted because she could do anything and be with anyone that I now know all too well.

"Great reporter, Hayden just great." The editor James raved, "I give her all our big pieces."

"Her?" I asked, raising my eyebrows,

"Yeah, fresh kid. Worked little paper here and there before coming up to the big leagues," James smiled, as I stood in his office, "Hayden, get your skinny ass in here." I rolled my eyes, sexism was alive and well in the journalism field, and I looked up and met beautiful blue eyes that I hadn't seen in 3 years.

"Hayden, this is Logan Huntzburger." James introduced me to the beautiful little brunette who walked out of my life 3 years ago; her face thinned a bit, her eyes were still a vibrant almost impossible blue, she had slight lines, almost invisible around her eyes, her breasts still more full then they had last been, her hips a little wider but she was still curvy in the right places and so perfectly, my Ace.

"Rory Hayden, actually." Her beautiful voice said, "Pleased to see you Logan."

"You know each other?" James questioned,

"We went to Yale together," she smiled, I started at her in shock. A 3 year long relationship and she sums in up in just a few words, that stung,

"Ha, yeah. We went to Yale together, and dated."

"Hayden, we can get someone else to cover this." James said, looking at her breasts instead of her eyes made me want to punch him right there and take her on his desk in his office,

"No!" she and I said at the same time, we glanced at each other and that sexy flush came over her cheeks,

"No, its fine Sir. Mr. Huntzburger, if you'd like to come to my office?" she asked, leading my down the hall way, her lean body walking in front of me,

"Sure, Ms. Hayden." I snapped as I followed her, her cell phone went off as we entered her office,

"Rory Hayden." She answered her phone; and panic came across her face,

"Yes is everything okay?" she demanded, then looked annoyed, "Hi Mom, why do you have Mrs. Kelly's phone," she then turned to me "Please have a seat." I sat down in front of her desk, and eyed her left hand resting on her waist, no engagement ring or anything, then why was she going by Hayden?

"Okay, two problems with that. One, it's the middle of the day and two, you're seeing her in 24 hours!" she demanded, clearly still less then amused by her mother's antics. Whose she? Was Rory into women now?

"Mom! You're 39, have a boyfriend and could be thinking of things so much more fun, like oh say telling Grandma you're pregnant." She smirked, I was taken back, and Lorelai was pregnant, again? "Mom, I actually have a job to do. Give her the phone. Yes hi, I believe I gave you written permission months ago that she can pick up Lena anytime. Now, I'm at work, she can go with my mother do not disturb me again!" she grumbled and hung up, who the hell was Lena? Did she have a dog?

"Your Mom's pregnant?" brilliant Logan… "Who's the dad?"

"Luke after everything." She smiled and little putting down her phone, the similar bell sound in her voice,

"You sound the same after all these years." I could help but saying, "You must think I'm an idiot to not recognize your voice on the phone."

"I was hoping," she said so softly I hardly heard her,

"Why were you calling Honour Ace, Rory." I corrected myself, she wasn't my Ace anymore, and she wasn't Ace at all.

"I saw her the other day; and she tracked my phone number down. Now, none of that matters. I'm supposed to do a story on how you feel about taking over the Huntzburger Empire and what you plan to change."

"Seriously?" I couldn't help but raise my voice to her, she just stared at me with her big blue eyes, I took a step forward, wanting to grab her and kiss her, but something else got in my way

"Mommy!" a little blonde girl ran into Rory's office and right to Rory,

"Mommy?" I yelled, she knelt down to the little blonde girl, whose eyes were exactly like Rory's, it broke my heart, she had a child…she had moved on

"Sweetie, what are you doing here?"

"I'm your surprise," she smiled up at her mother, at my Rory.

"Rory, I'm-Logan?" Lorelai stared at me wide eyed,

"Nice to see you again, Mrs. Danes." I nodded to her, still wanting an explanation on the little blonde girl,

"Psh, imagine. Still Gilmore, call me Lorelai." She smiled, "She kind of got away from me…" she said to Rory,

"Mom, what are you doing here?" she demanded, clearly trying to keep her voice level,

"See, this is why I hate your boss." Once again Lorelai and I were in agreement,

"Mommy, who is he?" Lena asked, looking at me, didn't miss a thing the Gilmore girls.

"This is Logan Huntzburger." She brought her around the desk, to this little girl, "Logan, this is my daughter, Lena." I looked at her with rage and confusion as I heard the name again, that had been a name we agreed we liked three years ago.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hutzerder," she smiled, she put out her little hand, while clutching on to Rory's leg,

"Call Me Logan, you name is Lena?" I kneeled down to her, "How old are you?"

"How old are you?" Lena shot right back to me, it made me smile, and she was definitely Rory's daughter, doing the same double talk her mother can do,

"I'm 26,"

"You're older then my Mommy."

"Yes I am, "she was smart as a whip, "Do you know how old your Mommy is?"

"She is 24," she smiled,

"And how old is Nana? Lorelai asked her

"21!" Lena giggled,

"She's much kinder then you were," Lorelai looked at Rory, apparently Rory wouldn't lie about her age,

"I'm 3," Lena announced to me, I looked at Rory. It's been 3 years since we last had sex, since we had a condom break,

"Thanks Mom, now why are you here? I have to work!"

"Uh, I thought you'd just be writing but there is a person so Lena and I are just gonna go."

"No," I said, looking at Lena, "I need to get going anyway, today was just supposed to meet with the writer Greg went on so much about. I can meet with you at a later date; you can go with your Mom." I handed Rory my card, it felt so cold and impersonal, "Bye Ace…Rory." I turned to leave out the door,

"I thought only Daddy called you Ace?" Lena asked, I stopped in my tracks. Daddy?

"Honey shush," Lorelei said

"No, no. What did she say?" I demanded approaching the three women again,

"Face." Rory and Lorelei said at the same time, "She said face. She learned it from April. FACED. You know," Lorelei smiled at had unblinking eyes,

"Right," I glared at them, I knew what I heard.

"Let's just get ready to go, I'll talk to you another day. Logan," Rory forced out,

"Fine." I snapped and turned down the office. It's been three years since I've seen her and she has a 3 year old daughter, a little blonde daughter named Lena. I stood in the main lobby, texting my appointment for later today. I watched Rory as she walked by me, holding her daughters hand. I shook my head was Lena…my daughter?


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO GILMORE GIRLS!

I appreciate all the positive feedback I've been getting, however I have been receiving very negative feedback in regards to grammar related issues. If someone would like to step up and be a BETA I'd appreciate it, otherwise I'd like to know if I should discontinue the story because its so distracting. I love publishing my work, but I want to be sure everyone is enjoying it first. Please let me know. I hope everyone enjoys this nice long chapter, you'll finally see Logan confront Rory! R&R PLEASE!

RPOV

"Rory, Lena. Lovely to see you girls, please come in." Emily answered the door in a flourish, instructing the maid to take our coats, Lena of course, said thank you to the maid and treated her with much respect as I always had. I smiled and walked into the living room, Mom was already there,

"Hello loin fruit, and my favourite granddaughter!" Mom smiled and Lena jumped up into her lap,

"Lena, ladies do not jump or run inside the house. Sit down next to Lorelei please." Emily instructed,

"Grandma, let her do whatever she wants." I snapped at her, she will not dictate to my daughter what does or does not make her a lady,

"I don't want to be a lady. It doesn't sound fun." Lena pouted she sat next to Mom,

"Another generation, corrupted!" my mom smiled,

"Rory. What is the matter with you?" Emily snapped at me,

"I don't want you telling Lena what does or doesn't make her a lady. I want her to be happy and healthy, which she is. There is nothing wrong with me, but she is my daughter and I will raise her how I see fit."

"Okay, honey let's play nice." Lorelai said and pulled me down to the couch,

"Drinks anyone?" Richard smiled as he came in, kissing Lena on his head,

"I'll have a club soda, and Lena what would you like honey?" I asked her,

"Can I have some chocolate milk please Grandpa?" Lena asked him, "Nana, would baby like milk too?"

"Baby?" Grandma demanded,

"What? Baby, no baby," Lorelai scoffed,

"Nana, you said Butch put a baby in-," I covered her mouth,

"Thanks for that Mom,"

"Lorelai. Did you have your granddaughter tell us that you are pregnant, with her Aunt or Uncle?!" Emily demanded,

"Kind of," Lorelai answered,

"What does kind of mean? Are you not sure?"

"No, I'm sure. I'm 3 months pregnant."

"How long have you known!?" Emily demanded,

"2 months." I answered for her,

"You told Rory before us? She is your daughter!"

"Technically Luke knew before Rory."

"Luke? You are pregnant with that greasy diner owner's child?"

"Lena honey, please go upstairs." I said to her,

"Why is Grandma calling Butch names?" she asked me, my three years old knew better than my own grandmother did,

"I will tell you later. Please go upstairs honey," I told her, she climbed off the couch and went to what was designated as my room, we put some things in there for Lena when she was born,

"Mom. I don't want to talk about this." She grumbled,

"How many children are you planning on having out of wedlock Lorelai? You are setting a horrible example for Rory. She already has a child out of wedlock too; we don't even know who the father is. How many mistakes are you girls going to make?"

"Mistakes!?" I demanded, raising my voice,

"Yes mistakes." Emily snapped,

"I'm leaving. Don't you dare call my daughter a mistake, she may not have been planned but she is a blessing and I am so happy that I got pregnant with her when I did. I need her in my life,"

"You don't even know who her father is!"

"Actually I do, I just don't feel like sharing it with you because it is none of your business."

"Anything concerning you is my business,"

"Not anymore it isn't. Good bye Emily."

"Now Rory, Emily let's all calm down. Please sit, both of you."

"Okay, everyone calm now? Mom, yes I am pregnant and yes Luke is the father and we're as good as married so I don't see how that is the problem. I thought the issue when I got pregnant with Rory was that I was 16."

"One of many of my concerns-,"

"Emily." Richard shushed her

"As for Lena, if you ever dare to refer to my beautiful, brilliant granddaughter as a mistake you will never see us, Lena or this new baby ever again. Is that clear mother?" Lorelai snapped, will still sitting next to her fuming,

"Fine."

"I'm still leaving, Lena honey comes down please," I called to her from the stairs, "I'm so angry I can't even look at you."

"Rory don't be ridiculous."

"Mommy?" Lena asked,

"Hey, we're going to have a mother daughter dinner. Okay?" I asked her,

"Okay," she smiled and took my hand. We received our coats from the maid and went outside. After buckling in Lena I was driving down the road,

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweets?"

"Why was Grandma yelling about me?"

"She just got confused sweetie, she wasn't yelling about you." I smiled into the rear view mirror having a flash back of my life many years ago when I asked my mom a very similar question.

We were coming in to our apartment, I let Lena pick what she wanted for dinner and she wanted McDonalds. What my baby wanted, she got. We were walking along the hall, she was carrying her apple juice while I carried our meals and coffee,

"Mommy, there is someone outside our apartment." Lena said, I automatically switched into Mama Bear mode, I pulled Lena around the corner and put her tight against the wall and put the food next to her feet,

"Baby, I need you to stay here absolutely still until I come for you. Okay?' I whispered, she nodded, her big blue eyes looking up at me. I held pepper spray next to my side as I approached the person,

"Who the hell are you?!" I screamed holding pepper spray out,

"Holy shit, Ace! Its Logan." He yelled dodging to the side covering his face,

"God, Logan!" I gasped, my hand flying to my throat. I put my mace back in my purse, "Hang on," I went back to Lena who had her eyes closed tight and was covering her ears. I did our secret message that she got every night before she went to sleep, three taps and a kiss on her nose, "It's okay, it's my friend from the office. Now here's your juice, and come on now."

"Hi Hogan!" she smiled at Logan,

"Um, Logan." He corrected her awkwardly as I unlocked the door and Lena scampered inside,

"After you," I motioned to Logan and he came inside, Lena was already using her little stairs to get herself a plate, and probably me too.

"Get yourself changed first please, those are you nice clothes." I said to Lena, she put her cup down and climbed down the stairs,

"Yes Mommy." She smiled and ran off into her room, sure to dress herself in something mismatched but something she loved.

"How did you find out where I lived?" I demanded, turning to Logan and all I could think was how sexy his short tousled blonde hair looked, his green eyes looking right into me, past the front I put up,

"I called your Mom's inn and some guy named Michelle told me where you lived and to just sit outside until you came back from your grandmothers. Which I didn't think would be for at least another hour," he said, looking at his watch, holding something that looked like a photo album,

"Yeah well, Grandma decided her opinion needed to be heard." I sighed and took off my jacket, I put Lena's food on a plate for her, and opened her sweet and sour sauce. I also got some carrots out of the fridge and put them in a bowl next to her plate, I set it at her place on the table, and put three napkins there,

"3 napkins?" Logan asked,

"One for each hand and one for her face," I smiled, as Lena ran into the room. She was wearing pink pj bottoms and a yellow shirt with a duck on it.

"Whose logic was that?" Logan asked,

"Hers," I smiled as I set her in her chair

"Does Mr. Logan want a happy meal?"

"No, I'm okay Lena." Logan smiles at her,

"How about a tea?" I offer him,

"Sounds good, do you have-,"

"Earl Gray, yes I do."

"Mommy, what's tea?" she asked me, Logan looked at me in shock,

"It's another kind of hot drink, but instead of having beans into a powder it's made with leaves and you can leave a bag of them in hot water." I explained to her as best I could, she smiled and nodded, I walked back over to the counter, dumping my food onto a plate, and picked up a bite,

"She doesn't know what tea is?" Logan scoffed,

"She does now," I said sarcastically, looking into Logan's beautiful deep green eyes, we were standing at an island, me with a cup of coffee, him just being Logan, not perfect by any means but perfect for me,

"Mommy?" Lena's voice broke me out of my thoughts,

"Yes, sweet pea." I answered,

"The pot is making noise." She pointed to the kettle; I snapped back and grabbed it, pouring hot water on the teabag. Back into autopilot, I scooped in two and quarter sugars and a tiny dip of milk just to lighten the color,

"Thank you." He smiled,

"Would you like to sit with us for dinner?" I asked, my voice was strained,

"I'd love to." he smirked, the charming smirk I love, no wait, and loved past tense.

"What happened to the infamous Friday night dinner?" Logan asked,

"Grandma was mad that Nana has a baby in her tummy and then got confizzed and yelled at Mommy." Lena explained she dunked her chicken nugget, "I don't think Grandma likes me."

"What?" I nearly shot coffee out of my nose, Logan's eyebrows shot up,

"Lena, why would you say that? Grandma loves you very much," I crouched in front of her,

"I heard Grandma say I was a mistake." She looked up at me, her blue eyes darkened with sadness,

"No, no sweetie! You're not a mistake, Grandma didn't mean that. She was just upset."

"Grandma doesn't want me." Her lip trembled,

"Oh sweetie, no. That's not true, Grandma loves you."

"Of course honey, go on. You know I always love you." I said to her,

"I love you too Mommy." She kissed my cheek and hopped down from her chair, running away with her sippy cup. I put my forehead in my hand, and stood up. I took her plate and mine and threw them in the sink, leaning against the counter and groaned. I was so mad at Grandma, mad at Mom, mad at anyone that made that perfect little girl feel like she was anything left then a gift, I wiped the tear that appeared on my cheek,

"Ace?" Logan' voice broke my from my thoughts, and I whirled around to see him standing there in front of me,

"Sorry. Did you need something? I have some notes if you want to check them." I went to move past him and he grabbed my arm and gently pulled me back,

"You owe me this." He said, his voice hard but his eyes betrayed him,

"Owe you what?"

"Who is Lena's father?" he demanded,

"Why do you even care?"

"Because she's three years old, we were together three years ago. I'd like to know who else you were with."

"No one." I laughed without humour,

"Who is Lena's father?"

"You. You are Logan."

"Why didn't you ever tell me? Why should I even believe you?"

"Because if you didn't even suspect she was your daughter then you wouldn't be here asking me right now, you wouldn't care if I had someone else's kid, and I was always faithful to you Logan. NO matter how badly you pissed me off, you are the only person I have been within 3 years. And I tried, I fucking tried to call you," I snapped, he dropped my hand and looked surprised, "I got voice mail, after voice mail, shut downs from Colin and Finn, you moved I couldn't find you, I kept trying your name and after a while it was disconnected. You clearly didn't want to be found, or to talk to me. And I wasn't going to put Lena through what I went through growing up with a come and go father, I couldn't find you and she didn't deserve a father who made occasional appearances to get her hopes up, having you not exist was easier."

"I deserved to meet my daughter to be there!"

"I tried!"

"And you gave up like that Ace?"

"I grew up with a dad that sporadically showed up and always got my hopes up; I was not going to do that to Lena."

"You didn't think I could do better for our child,"

"She's my daughter,"

"You didn't make her on your own."

"I wish I had."

"What happened to you?" he demanded,

"What?" that was not the response I expected,

"3 years ago you vanished, your writing stopped and you weren't on any New York staff. I saw you in stars hollow."

"When did you see me?" I demanded,

"I needed to see that you were okay…I thought you got breast implants." He laughed breathlessly,

"What?" I snickered and looked down at my breasts, they had gotten bigger since I had Lena but only a cup or so, "When did you see me?" I whispered,

"December 2007. I saw your mom with a stroller and assumed she had a baby."

"You didn't assume it was our daughter." I sighed,

"She has your eyes."

"She has your smirk." he nodded

"I'm sorry Ace, why would I have a reason to doubt you? Like you said, you were always faithful to me, even when I was a shithead. You named her the name we picked out And, I look at that little girl and I can see myself in there too. If it matters to you that I have confirmation, we can have a paternity test."

"No! I don't want to put Lena through that."

"What's her name?"

"Uhm Lena?" I answered,

"No, her full name. What's on her birth certificate?"

"Lena Lorelai Honour Gilmore." I answered,

"I wanted part of your family in her name, I didn't want to enroll her in any schools are a Huntzburger, your family would find out instantly." I explained why her name was Gilmore,

"If her name is Gilmore, why is yours Hayden?"

"Because everyone knew Rory Gilmore as Mitchum Huntzburger's success story, and granddaughter of Richard and Emily Gilmore. No one knew who Rory Hayden was, and I made a name for myself of my own." I explained,

"How are…,"he trailed off,

"What?"

"How have you paid for everything?"

"There it is," I scoffed and went to the other side of the island, "How could Logan Huntzburger's daughter possibly thrive on a single parent salary?"

"You know I didn't mean that, I just don't understand."

"While I was pregnant I worked at the Hartford Chronicles, and then around 7 months I started writing from home, sending it out to whoever would read my work, along with writing for the Chronicle, and the Times picked up some of my stories. I started there, and they have benefits and they had a daycare for Lena when she was a baby. After about a year I moved into here, out of my Mom's house, my Luke co-signed to lease with me and here we are."

"That's impressive."

"It's not impressive; it's what I had to do." I snapped at him,

"You can't take the compliment?"

"When have I ever? I smirked at him, we stood there for a moment and he reached into his pocket, "If you pull out a check book, I'm going to punch you in the face."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't tell you about her for your money." I replied, "Do you want a relationship with her? Because if you don't, I don't want your money, your input or your family name."

"I want a relationship with her." He said firmly,

"Okay, then you will." I sighed, "Wait here." I told him and went into my bedroom, I pulled out a few photo albums' I had, documented my pregnancy with Lena and how the first three years of her life has been.

"Here," I told him and handed him three albums,

"Do I have to do research on her?" he chuckled,

"No, its pictures of her and some sonograms." I explained to him,

"I don't understand why you didn't try harder to reach me."

"Excuse me?" I demanded,

"You couldn't call my work, Honour, anyone else in my family?"

"Like who Mitchum or Shira? That would go great, they'd demand a paternity test while I was still pregnant and that would risk my baby, I didn't want to call Honour because I assumed she's be pissed at me and I didn't know where you worked. All I knew was California!" I shouted at him,

"Mommy?"


	6. Chapter 6

*I'm getting some more time to write so the updates will continue. I'd like to thank the positive reviews; due to so many of them I am going to continue this story. There is more Logan in upcoming chapters. I also was wondering if you guys could let me know in the reviews: are you all pro-Jess? And do we have any Dean fans? R&R please, and I love the support in the reviews! 3*

DISCLIAMER I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO GILMORE GIRLS

"Lena, sweet pea what's wrong?" I asked, walking over to her

"I heard yelling." She said, clutching her pig toy to her chest,

"I'm sorry honey, Logan was just leaving." I snapped at him and glared at him, he shook his head slightly,

"I'm sorry Lena, have a good sleep." He said and walked to the door, "I'll see you tomorrow Rory." He took he albums I gave him,

"Logan," I went to him, "Come here tomorrow to do the interview. It'll be easier, and I'll do some more research on your tonight to have good questions."

"No! No, don't worry about it, I'll just tell you what you need to know. I'll see you tomorrow, how's 11?" he asked, a trickle of sweat forming on his brow,

"Okay…see you tomorrow." I said, my eyebrows burrowing together, you can bet your ass I would be searching him tonight.

"Mommy, I like him." Lena said,

"Why?"

"He smiles a lot, he smiles when he looks at you Mommy." She smiled up at me,

"Come on, how about we watch a movie. You can pick it," I took her hand and led her into my room,

"Tangled!" she jumped up and down,

"That sounds good; we can watch it in my room tonight. Mommy is going to have to do some work, okay?"

"That's okay Mommy." She smiled and crawled into my king sized bed, curling up in the blankets and pilling up all the pillows behind her. I put the movie in the player and got the movie started for Lena, she watched it happily, she thought she looked like Rapunzel and wanted to grow her hair out like the girl. While she watched I picked up my computer and went to google and typed in Logan Huntzburger, and something I didn't expect appeared.

Logan Huntzburger, heir to the Huntzburger Publishing Group Empire was admitted to South Lake rehabilitation centre earlier this year (2009) for help with substance abuse issues (alcohol). Representatives left us with a statement "Young Logan will be fine, we just wanted to address it before it became a problem." We could not get any quotes from the young Huntzburger himself, but this picture was caught of him entering the centre this past Sunday.

I saw a picture of Logan, slouched jeans, sunglasses, completely out of control hair, a misbuttoned shirt and he was being held up by Colin and Finn. I couldn't believe what I was seeing; I always thought Logan was the type of guy who knew when to say when. But clearly he didn't. I scrolled down the page and clicked another link,

Logan Huntzburger, admitted to South Lake just 3 months ago, was seen on an outing with sister Honour Huntzburger and her husband, getting dinner. Young Huntzburger looked much better then seen months ago, barely able to walk into the center of his own. Representatives have said that Logan has recently begun to write pieces once again for his father and pieces that are appropriate will run. It is expected that he will spend another 3 months in the center before becoming a part of an outpatient program, which will include Alcoholic anonymous, and regular visits with a therapist. At this time we cannot get any quotes from Logan himself, but we did get a comment from his older sister Honour Huntzburger, "Logan is doing really well. We are proud of him for reaching out for help. He is an amazing uncle to my daughter and this is a setback but doesn't define who he is." Nothing like the words from a sister to encourage him.

The picture of Logan with Honour, Katie and Josh, Logan was looking leaner then he had in earlier picture of him entering the center, wearing sun glasses again but he was wearing that familiar smirk, he had a bottle of water in front of him, and he looked. Okay. I couldn't believe that I hadn't heard about this, one of the biggest families in the business and I didn't hear about it. Both pieces were published by People Magazine, apparently as soon as you went to rehab you earned a place there. I was horrified that Logan even needed that, what happened to him after we broke up? I continued to search him, after a few more articles on his rehabilitation, I read a few articles written by him all beautifully written, I had known about Mitchum's heart attack and that explain why Logan came back to New York, to take over. I looked over at our little girl, who had fallen asleep during the movie. I needed to know more about Logan and what exactly he was doing at this point, was he still sober? I needed him to be okay, before he could be a dad to Lena.

I groaned as I rolled over and slammed my first on my alarm clock. I was always the first one up in this house; I shower, have a coffee and my pop tarts before I wake up Lena and get her dressed. I heard the buzzer go next to the door, while Lena was sitting on the counter as I brushed out her hair,

"Hello?"

"LOIN FRUIT!" my mother sang, I laughed and buzzed her up,

"Mommy, what's a loin?" Lena asked me,

"It's another name for your private parts," I answered, this is a conversation I shouldn't be having for another 8 years.

"But fruit is a food?" she asked,

"Yes it is, Nana is just being silly." I smiled; my daughter was so bright and inquisitive,

"Hello my beautiful girls!" Lorelai sang as she swung into the apartment, "And look who we found!" behind Luke was Logan, standing there with some coffee,

"Good morning,"

"Hogan!" Lena smiled,

"Logan," he laughed,

"Nope, I like you so you get a nickname!" Lena smiled as Luke picked her up, "Butch, will you make me pancakes?"

"I think that could be arranged," he smiled at Lena, he was the perfect grandfather. She had met Christopher twice, once was when she was born and the second time was at her first birthday, neither of which she remembered, she only knew him from pictures, but just like Luke was my real Dad, he was Lena's real grandfather,

"Is Butch Luke's nickname?" Logan asked me,

"Nope, it's his name!" Lena smiled,

"Is it casual Saturday Rory?" Lorelai smirked, I realized I was wearing a proper shirt but as still wearing pajama bottoms,

"Hey at least I got Lena dressed." I pointed at her, claiming my success

"Mommy, aren't you coming with us?" Lena asked, she had Luke's hat on her head

"I need to do some work today but I will be there tonight," I smiled and kissed her feet, "How about we watch Willy Wonka?"

"Yay! We can get candy?" Lena smiled, my mother's face lit up as well

"As long as you have some apple too." I smiled,

"Candy apple?" Lorelai suggested,

"No, a regular apple. Washed and cut up, please?" I looked at Luke and he nodded,

"Apple is my favourite! I like the green ones!" Lena smiled,

"I know you do." I smiled, and grabbed a little lunch bag for her, I put in some apples, face wipes, napkins and her sippy cups. "Okay, Mom here. And remember at lunch she needs to take her vitamins and the green pill. Okay?"

"Yes, my darling." She smiled and took it from me,

"And you also get to explain to her what loin fruit is." I smiled,

"Why!?" she demanded,

"Because you're loud." I smiled and ran off to my room and pulled on a pair of jeans and converse, and I ran out of my room running directly into Logan,

"Jeez, Logan I'm sorry. We can get started in just a second, if you want to just take a seat in the kitchen."

"Oh sure, okay." He looked like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar,

"Okay sweetie." I kneeled down in front of Lena, "You be good for Nana and Butch?" I asked her,

"I will be Mommy," she smiled, I tapped her nose three times and she gave me a big kiss, "Mwah!" she said,

"Okay, I will see you tonight. I love you." I smiled,

"I love you too Mommy!" she waved and took Luke's hand,

"Watching your baby leave never gets easy, does it?" Lorelai asked,

"No, now shut up." I laughed, she kissed my cheek,

"Goodbye loin fruit, bye Hogan!" she laughed and closed the door,

"I'm sorry that my family is insane," I laughed as I turned to Logan,

"They are just as I remembered them, plus one. Why is everyone calling Luke Butch?"

"It was his nickname when he ran track in high school and Mom found out. The end." I laughed, and the decided to be wicked,

"Oh, well its noon somewhere. Can I get you a drink?"


	7. Chapter 7

*DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO GILMORE GIRLS I'M JUST PLAYING WITH THE CHARACTERS*

Once again, I am over whelmed at the response of how many people like it. Jess is coming into play soon enough, and Logan is going to get to know Lena.

"Uh no. Thanks, just some tea, if you have it."

"Logan Huntzburger rejecting some hair of the dog?" I laughed,

"You know." He sighed,

"Know what?" I stared down at the tea cup I was filling with water,

"You searched me."

"Yes, I did."

"So what was that? A test?" he snapped,

"I wanted to see if it was legitimate or not, People magazine isn't exactly hard hitting news."

"Go ahead," he said as he sat down at the island,

"I'm sorry?" I asked,

"Where is the lecture?"

"I'm sure you've have enough lectures. And what am I supposed to say? You did the right thing, in my humble opinion. I suspected a bit of a substance abuse issue, more with Finn but…what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"What happened that made you decide to go to…"

"Rehab? You can say it; I've heard you say much dirtier words." He smirked, I felt my face flush, and that was true, "Now you're shy?"

"It's different," I shrugged,

"Because you're a mom?" he said, a sudden thick air filled the room, you could cut the tension with a knife,

"You know that's not why." I said softly,

"I brought back the albums."

"You can keep them."

"You don't want your baby's album?" he cocked an eyebrow, I bit my lip and looked at my shoes; "You have copies, don't you?"

"Of course, I just put those together in case you turned up one day. I thought it was fair that you had them." I said softly, remembering our conversation from last night, "I did try to reach you Logan. I didn't get deterred from a disconnected phone, you should know better. I went to California, while I could still fly." I sighed, his green eyes locked on me, "I went to the house with the avocado tree, and imagine my surprise when a nice young man opened the door, he had moved in with his wife and step daughter a month ago, after a previous offer fell through."

"I couldn't live there Ace,"

"Why?"

"I bought it with you in mind, everything. The design, the bathroom the bedroom…I bought it because I knew you would like it. I couldn't live there without you being there." He admitted to me, "You came looking for me?" he asked, I took the pink album from his bag he left at the table; it was a sonogram from 14 weeks.

"It was after this one, I was 14 weeks," he looked at me confused, "A little more than 3 months along, I was just starting to show and I just learned that she was a girl. It seemed a lot more real, 3 months of throwing up for 4 hours a day wasn't enough. I was released from hospital and all I could think of was finding you."

"Why were you in the hospital?" he demanded, his green eyes were frantic

"Dehydration, the morning sickness I lost too many electrolytes. Since it was a young pregnancy they were worried about a miscarriage." I bit my lips as tears welled in my eyes, I had never been so scared in my life, and my body might not be able to sustain my baby. "I thought I was going to lose her." I whispered, tracing her silhouette in the picture,

"You didn't." he reminded me, I nodded and rested my face in my hands, and pulled myself together,

"Should we get to work?"

"Rory, I don't want to interview today." He replied,

"Okay, if you don't know a date you can e-mail me…"

"I want to know what you've been up to for the past 3 years."

"Let's see, gave birth, lost a lot of sleep, worked my ass off, and got a job at the times."

"No boy in between there?"

"I had a girl," I laughed, "You're being quite blunt Mr. Huntzburger." I caught onto him, where was this coming from? I tell him he has a daughter and just accepts it, I work at the times, he accepts it, "Did you have someone watch me?"

"Well Ace,"

"You had someone watch me?! That's why you believe Lena is yours, what did you see her in the hospital, just walk past a room where I had just spent 36 hours in labour?"

"I did research myself." He snapped at me,

"W-what?" I cleared my voice, feeling bad for reaming him,

"I didn't just stumble upon your apartment. I have a friend that works in the Hartford Hospital, when I found out you were okay, a few years ago I thought you had breast implants," he rubbed the back of his neck, and I flushed, "I wanted confirmation. She said you had been in but not for breast implants, she couldn't really tell me much more."

"Great to see how well our health care system is working." I grumbled, "How though? Why did you so quickly accept that she was your daughter?"

"Like I said Ace- Rory, you were always faithful, always."

"How do you know I didn't hook up with some guy after we broke up?"

"Because I know you." He smirked, "Why are you trying so hard to see why?"

"Because I don't want you to become a constant in her life, then decide something about her smile, or her eyes or something doesn't match and you refuse she's yours."

"What do you want then?" he begged me,

"I don't know! I want her to have a family, and that seems impossible now. You can't be here, you can't leave her. I can't watch you leave again." I cried,

"Ace, tell me what you want please!"

"Why didn't you fight for me?" I yelled the question that had been locked in my head for the past 3 years,

"What?"

"I told you that I couldn't marry you, you didn't say anything! Didn't offer a long engagement, long distance again or anything. Am I only allowed to compromise with you? Why didn't you fight for me?" I choked out around tears, he reached for my hand, "Tell me why."

"Because I couldn't bear to be a part from you." He whispered,

"So breaking up was better?" I whispered,

"It was permanent; I wouldn't see you then have to walk away."

"You'd rather never see me then have me and see me in person every once in a while." I demanded,

"I just. It's because-,"

"What?!" I demanded, and before I could blink Logan's lips were pressed against mine.


	8. Chapter 8

*DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO GILMORE GIRLS!*

It felt so right feeling his lips against mine again, his hands were cupping my face, one hand moved to cup my neck and the other winded around my waist, I moved my hands up to his neck and pulled him to me, I forgot how perfectly I moulded to his body, how well we fit together, he pushed me up against a wall and kissed me with even more passion, tracing my lips with his tongue, I opened my mouth, feeling his warm breath in my mouth felt so right, he tasted the same, of earl grey tea and mint toothpaste, his wound both his arms around my waist and I tangled my fingers in his short hair and then I heard my phone go off it was playing you're gonna be my ring tone for my mom,

"No!" I pushed Logan's shoulders and he pulled away from me, I ran over and grabbed my phone,

"Hello? Mom, is Lena okay?" I demanded, out of breath,

"I am the matriarch of this family; there is no reason why I shouldn't be allowed to see my great granddaughter!" Grandma yelled,

"It's up to Rory, is her daughter." Luke argued

"Oh shit." I hung up my phone and ran to get my coat

"Ace, what are you doing?" Logan grabbed my arm, he had sex hair and I wanted nothing more to resume what we had started,

"I can't do this Logan," I sighed, "I have a daughter."

"We have a daughter." He corrected me,

"You don't even know her." I insisted,

"Then give me a chance to." He whispered, leaning his forehead against mine,

"Let's discuss this in the car,"

"Why? What happened to Lena?" he demanded, walking out the door as I locked my door,

"Nothing yet," I grumbled as I rushed us down the hall "So, why do you want to get to know Lena."

"Because she's my daughter,"

"So you want to know her to carry on your family name?"

"Ac-Rory, you know that's not why."

"Then why?"

"Because I want to be different then my father was, he was absent but I least knew he'd bail me out. I want to be a part of this little girls life, she looks so bright and has so much potential."

"What about your family?" I asked, as we climbed into my car,

"What about them?

"Shira, your grandpa, Mitchum? They all made it pretty clear how they felt about me."

"Didn't stop me from proposing." He countered,

"They are gonna want a paternity test, they'll think I made it up to trap you somehow."

"Trap me for what? You made it clear, you don't want anything from me, despite your better judgment."

"I don't need your money, look at how we're doing. Lena and I are just fine."

"You don't think she deserves a dad? How long before she starts asking why everyone else has a dad but her?"

"She knows you exist, she knows that she has a dad."

"How have you excused my absence for the past 3 years?"

"You've been on a trip, and one day you'll find us."

"Why not you find me?"

"Because I already looked." I snapped at him, he knew damn well that I had looked for him,

"So, the main reason you're keeping me away is because my family is crazy? And the Gilmore's are so great?"

"My mom did her best, and Luke was always there for me!" I yelled at him,

"No, no not your mom or Luke. They are crazy, loving and great but a little crazy. I meant Emily and Richard."

"What about them?" I asked,

"Why haven't they told my parents?"

"Because they don't know."

"Are you serious? Why do they think she's blonde?"

"Luckily, there intelligence weakens when they're mad."

"Mad?"

"They estranged from me and my mom for about a year after they found out I was pregnant. They didn't even seen her until she was two." I sighed,

"Damn Rory…I'm so sorry."

"You're so hot and cold today. You demand to know why I didn't reach you, offer me money, wan a relationship, take a shot at my family and now you're apologizing. Cards on the table right now. What do you want?"

"Can we discuss this later?" he sighed,

"Why later? Why not now?" I demanded, pressing a little firmer on the gas,

"Because, when you're stressed while driving you speed. Slow down, Rory." He touched my hand so gently, if I hadn't watched his hands I wouldn't' have known he touched me,

"Fine. What am I supposed to do about my story?"

"Story?" Logan asked, looking like he had honestly forgotten what even brought us face to face,

"New York Times, story on the young Huntzburger." I reminded him,

"Oh yeah, that." He sighed, "Do you want me to request someone else?"

"I need my bylines." I told him,

"Then I hang out with you after we handle whatever it is we're driving to. Where are we?" he demanded,

"Almost Stars hollow."

"Stars Hollow? Isn't that about an hour and a half away?"

"Your point?"

"We've been on the road for half an hour,"

"If you've suddenly respected our fine laws, jump out of the car now."

"Nope, you're good." He held him hands back, I took a dangerous turn and we were in Stars Hollow, "This place looks like something out of a movie."

"If only. Oh god." I pulled into my driveway beside my Mom's jeep and away from Grandma's jaguar,

"Logan, stay here." I instructed him and ran into my house,

"Mom! You need to leave!" Lorelai was yelling,

"I have every right to be here, remember I co-signed a loan to keep your house from falling down. And I can imagine I will be funding this child's schooling too!"

"Grandma, what are you doing here?" I demanded, seeing Lena clutched to Luke's leg, her eyes filled with tears, "Do you not see what you're doing?!"

"I am here because I am concerned." Grandma said, holding her head back, practically sticking her nose up in the air,

"Concerned about what? You sure as hell weren't concerned when I was pregnant, you didn't care when I was in the hospital and almost lost her, you didn't care when she was born! You didn't even come to see her." I was practically begging for her to have a reason,

"I wasn't about to condone bad behaviour." She drawled,

"Bad behaviour? Bad behaviour, you think bringing this beautiful little girl into the world is a by-product of bad behaviour? And even if you want to punish me do it some other way, because all you're doing is hurting her. She thinks you hate her!"

"She does not think that. Lena, come to Grandma." Emily demanded, Lena clutched together to Luke's pant leg, and shook her head, "Lena, don't be ridiculous."

"She's 3! She doesn't know what that means!" I shouted at her,

"You knew what that meant by 3, you are a worse mother then Lorelai."

"Get out." I turned and saw my Mom holding the door open and Logan standing next to her, "It's time for you to go Emily."

"Logan, what are you doing here? Are you and Rory back together?"

"Mom, leave. Please." Lorelai insisted,

"Not until I get some answers Lorelai, what is Logan doing back her Rory Gilmore?"

"Hayden." I snapped at her, "And it's not your concern. I paid you back for paying for Yale; I owe you no Friday night dinner, owe you nothing. Get out, and stay away from my daughter." I hissed at her. For the first time in my life, I saw Emily Gilmore speechless, she pursed her lips and waltzed past me and out of the door, my mom slammed it shut behind her. I rushed over to Lena and picked her up,

"Honey, it's okay. She's gone,"

"Gramma doesn't love me." She cried into my shoulder,

"Sweetie, she does." I said, not so sure of that at this point "Grandma is mad at Mommy. Not at you."

"I don't want her to be mad at you Mommy, I love you." She used her tiny fist to rub her eyes,

"Hey, come here," Mom smiled and held onto Lena's hand, "Your Mommy, Me and Butch love you so, so much. You don't need her in your life; we love you more than anyone ever could." She smiled and kissed her forehead, and Luke rubbed her arm,

"Mommy, why is Hogan here?" Lena asked, I didn't even remember Logan was there, he was leaning against the door frame looking at his shoes, he looked up at Lena,

"Are you okay Lena?" he asked,

"Yeah…" she looked up and her face lit up, "Uncle Jesse!"


	9. Chapter 9

*Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay in this update but I've been working a lot! Also I want to take a poll. Do you guys want Lena to find out really soon that Logan's her or dad or do you want them to build a relationship first and have some drama leading up to it. Let me know in comments! R&R and I hope you enjoy this chapter!*

DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO GILMORE GIRLS

"Hey kid," Jess smiled and crouched down and gave Lena a hug,

"Hey Jess," I smiled at him,

"Why did I almost get run down by your Grandma?" he asked me, holding Lena as he spoke, "What's Blondie doing here?" he demanded,

"That's mommy's friend Logan. I call him Hogan," she smiled,

"Ror?" he questioned,

"Come here," I sighed, and he walked with Lena still with him, "Put her down!"

"And we're crabby." Jess grumbled,

"What's wrong?"

"What is that guy doing here?" Jess demanded,

"Logan? He's just, I'm doing a piece on him for the Times." I explaned,

"And that requires him being in your Mom's house in stars hollow?"

"I was interviewing him at my house, because he came to see me at work for the interview and Lena ran in."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Does he know?" Jess asked,

"Yeah he does, and is shockingly okay with it." I laughed breathlessly,

"Does Lena know?"

"She's three."

"That didn't answer my question Ror."

"No, she doesn't know. He just showed up, out of the blue, and he wants a relationship with her. She likes him, but what if he decides he doesn't want it. His family is going to hate us and demand paternity test and I don't know if I want to put Lena through that."

"Have you told him all that?" Jess asked me, crooking an eyebrow,

"No,"

"I think he's the one that needs to know all that, and I think Lena deserves to know who her dad is. Remember how pissed I was when Luke didn't tell me my dad came looking for me?" he asked,

"Yes I remember," I sighed, and saw Logan peek past the door frame, "Need something?" I called to him, and he quickly ducked away,

"As much as I dislike him and think he needs to be punched in the face, Lena needs to know where she comes from."

"What if his parents hate her?"

"Then screw them." Jess smiled, I grumbled and leaned into his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around me,

"Can you do it for me?" I muttered,

"Nope, all the fun is for you." He smiled and put his arm around my shoulder and brought me back to my family,

"So Butch is going to take us down to the diner, because Grandma ruined lunch time." Mom smiled, "Logan, Rory are you going to come?"

"Do you mind?" I asked Logan,

"Come Hogan!" Lena smiled and jumped up and down in front of him,

"Sure, I can't say no to a lovely lady." He smiled, and Lena grabbed his hand and brought him towards the front door. It felt so strange, watching big city Logan walking around little stars hollow, he had only been here a handful of times with me but then it seemed more normal, he had a reason to be here. Now he had another reason, Lena.

"So Butch, what are we having?" Jess smirked,

"Don't be a wise as-butt. You're calling me Luke." Luke grumbled,

"How come Lorelai gets to call you Butch?" Jess laughed,

"Because she's going to do it anyway."

"He knows me so well," Lorelai kissed his cheek,

"Uhm, Ace?"

"Yeah?" I asked and walked up to be with him and Lena,

"Who are those two women staring at us?" he asked, and motioned to the gazebo and I saw Ms. Patty and Babette standing there talking intently,

"Mom?" I called,

"I'm on it!" she replied and hurried over to Ms. Patty and Babette,

"Why do you call Mommy Ace?" Lena asked Logan,

"Because I gave her that nickname a long time ago."

"Mommy said Daddy called her Ace. Did you know my daddy?" she asked him, he looked up at me and I bit my lip, this is not how we're telling Lena,

"Yeah, I did." Logan smiled,

"Was he nice?" she asked,

"He became a better person when he met your mom." Logan explained to her, Lena nodded in approval,

"Why doesn't he want to meet me?"

"He does sweetie, he's just trying to find you." Logan smiled down at her,

"Please tell him where I am,"

"Sweetie, you've never asked me about your daddy before."

"Everybody else has a daddy; Nana's baby has a daddy. Katie has a daddy, I want a daddy too. I want you to have a friend Mommy." She smiled, my heart broke I wasn't thinking of Lena, if I was thinking of her, I would have tried harder to find Logan. I would have done that for her, I was selfish for thinking I would be enough for her, she deserves more than that, my baby girl deserved the world.


	10. Chapter 10

*I was SO glad you all wanted to same thing I did, so here Lena gets the news. And I want everyone to remember that she is 3 years old who doesn't understand everything that's going on because she is 3! I hope you enjoy this chapter, what up back-to-back updates! *

DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO GILMORE GIRLS

"Alright, what does everyone want?" Luke asked,

"COFFEE!" my mom and I said at the same time,

"Okay, so one coffee for Rory and de-caff for Lorelai."

"What!? De-caff, why? I drank coffee when I was pregnant with Rory!" Lorelai protested

"And I was born with a caffeine addiction, PLUS I wasn't allowed caffeine when I was pregnant with Lena, so you suffer. French toast please Luke." I smiled up at him,

"Pancakes and bacon." Lorelei requested,

"Lena, honey?" I asked her,

"Chocolate milk and cheerios!" she smiled,

"We have to have some fruit with that," I reminded her,

"Apple!" she smiled brightly,

"Rory, I don't have any apples."

"That's fine; I'll just run over to Doose's." I kissed her on the forehead,

"Logan?" Luke asked,

"Just a toasted butter bagel?" he asked, "And orange juice, if you can."

"That's fine," Luke turned back to the kitchen,

"I'll get your apple, okay?" I told Lena and got up to go, Logan jogged up next to me as I was leaving,

"So, that's Jess. Your ex-boyfriend."

"So you remember." I laughed,

"He's Uncle Jess?" he asked, running his hand through his hair,

"Yes, he is. He was there when Lena was born, he's basically her Uncle." I explained to him,

"So he's only Uncle Jess…not daddy Jess?"

"Are you jealous?" I smiled at him,

"Psh jealous. I, no I'm not…why should I be?" he asked,

"He is only Uncle Jess and she's been calling his girlfriend Aunt Ashlee because they've been together for 2 years. Don't worry, she's never called anyone else Dad." I explained,

"So, you guys never got back together?"

"No. I told you, Jess and I are friends."

"Okay," he said breathlessly,

"Were you jealous?" I smiled,

"What? Psh, no I was not jealous." He grumbled, his cheeks turning pink. We walked into Doose's market,

"Rory, honey what are you doing here." Ms. Patty popped out of no where,

"Oh hi Ms. Patty. Lena and I are visiting my mom, she's having sleepover so I can get some work done." I explained,

"And is this work? Because if it is I need to get a job at a newspaper." She smiled, Logan kind of leaned away from her,

"You've met Logan before Ms. Patty. His dad owns a publishing company so I'm doing a piece on him. We're just getting an apple for Lena, in a bit of a rush. I'll see you later Ms. Patty!" I smiled and dragged Logan with me

"That woman makes me uncomfortable."

"She makes everyone uncomfortable." I laughed, and stared looking through the apples,

"I want to tell Lena." He said,

"Tell Lena, what?" I asked him, as I put the apple in a plastic bag,

"Tell Lena that I'm her dad."

"Why, why? Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I want her to know, I want to be there for her. I want to be a family." He insisted,

"Okay this is so not the place to discuss this." I looked around, making sure no one was listening, "Everyone here knows me and Lena, not about you." I shushed him I we walked about to the cash,

"Well hello Rory!"

"Hi Taylor." I sighed as I handed him the apple,

"And who is this strapping young man?" he asked, as he typed in the code at a molasses pace,

"Logan Huntzburger," he shook Taylor's hand,

"Did you used to date our Ms. Gilmore here?" he probed,

"Here's 5 bucks Taylor. Thanks!" I grabbed the apple and rushed us out the door, "This town is crazy." I grumbled as we walked back to the diner,

"Ace, stop. Listen," he insisted,

"I want to tell Lena that I'm her Dad. I want to be here. I want to be a part in her life. Why are you so worried about that." He cupped one side of my face, his eyes looking deeply into mine, and I remembered what Jess said, 'have you told him all that?' no, I hadn't told Logan what I was so worried about.

"What if we tell her, and she becomes all attached to you and then you decide that you don't want to be involved anymore, and you just leave and she gets hurt. You family is going to hate us, they are going to demand a paternity test and Lena is only 3 she shouldn't have to put up with all of that. She didn't do anything wrong, all she did was be born, but she's going to be the one that ends up getting hurt."

"Jeez Ace," he sighed,

"And we can't let that kiss happen again."

"Why not?" he asked,

"I want you to have a relationship with Lena, and we clearly broke up for a reason and I don't want a relationship between us to complicate your relationship with her." I insisted, there was a heavy pause between the two of us before he nodded,

"Is that what you want?" he asked,

"Yes."

"Fine then, I won't kiss you again. But I want Lena to know that I am her dad."

"Fine,"

"Fine." He repeated, and we walked into Luke's

"Apple!" Lena cheered and clapped her hands, her little feet swinging above the ground,

"Yep, and Butch is going to clean it up before we can eat it." I reminded her and handed the apple to Luke,

"To get rid of all the germies." Lena said matter-of-factly,

"That's right," I smiled and sat down next to her, "Now Lena, before we have breakfast I have something to tell you."

"Okay Mommy," Lena smiled, and Mom and Jess moved over to the counter, while Logan sat across from me and Lena,

"Logan is going to be spending a lot more time with us," I told her, she nodded, "And he wants to get to know you better."

"I'm 3, and I like apples." She smiled at Logan,

"Thanks very good honey, but more than that. See honey, Logan is your dad." I told her, she looked up at me with her wide blue eyes and looked to Logan and back to me again,

"Hogan is my daddy?" she asked,

"Yes honey," I smiled to her, she smiled and hopped off of her chair and ran to Logan,

"Daddy!" she squealed and jumped up into his lap "Where were you?" she asked him,

"I got lost trying to find you," he answered, tears shining in his green eyes looking at his daughter with such love,

"Its okay Hogan," she smiled and patted his head, she hopped down from his lap and climbed back into her chair,

"Is he going to leave?" she asked me,

"No," Logan answered, "No, I'm not." He smiled at me,

"Are you going to live with us? Katie's daddy lives with them!" Lena explained,

"Not right now, because Logan and I aren't married."

"Then get married…what's that?" Lena asked with a smile,

"It's a big party when everyone's family comes, and the lady is called a bride and she gets to wear a big white dress and the man stands at the front of wherever they are getting married and wears a suit. They stand together and make promises to each other, and they kiss and they are called married."

"That sounds fun," Lena smiled,

"It's a really serious thing sweetie, and the man and the lady have to love each other a whole lot before they get married." I explained,

"You don't love Hogan?" Lena asked me,

"Pancakes, French toast, bagel and cheerios." Luke came over and set everything down, Lorelai and Jess in tow,

"Nana, guess what!"

"What honey?"

"Hogan is my daddy!" Lena said proudly, Lorelai choked on her juice,

"Ugh, juice just came out my nose. Really? Sweetie, that's great. Rory, could you just, yeah." Mom grabbed my arm and dragged me outside the diner,

"What has happened in that pretty little head of yours Rory?"

"What are you talking about Mom." I grumbled,

"You've been talking to Logan, for what? 2 days? And you're bringing him to Stars Hollow and inviting him right back into your life and letting him be a 'daddy' to Lena? Have you lost your mind?!" she demanded,

"Lena deserves to know who her dad is," I insisted,

"Yeah hon, I thought the same thing and your dad constantly pulled a disappearing act until your were 18! Do you want to put Lena through that?"

"Logan is different Mom."

"No he's not hon, he's the same guy who almost died on a life and death brigade, got you arrested, cheated on your with multiple girls,"

"That was a misunderstanding!"

"And proposed to you in front of all of your friends and family and then got mad when you wanted to put off getting married and broke your heart!"

"He's grown up!" I defended,

"No, he hasn't. You're just sucked in by all of his old tricks,

"What old tricks?" I demanded,

"His smirk, the nickname. He thinks Lena is cute for now but at the first sign of confrontation, where do you think he's going to go? Talking about some slut at a bar with his friends."

"He won't be at a bar Mom, he's sober! Went to rehab, the whole nine. He is a different person now. He deserves a chance to know his daughter; I'm not giving him a chance with me. He knows that door is closed."

"It's not closed hon, its propped open for him. And can we go back to the whole rehab thing?!"

"No it's not." I said through my teeth

"How long do you think it's going to be, before his family gets involved and demands a paternity test?" She said softly, and that was all it took,

"You know what Mom. Fine, since you know what's best, why don't you just take care of this. You had me at 16, and clearly that turned out great for you, having your second kid with your boyfriend still not married. You didn't have the same thing, you didn't really love dad. Maybe you love Luke, but huh? How long before you get bored of him again and storm off going after dad again? Maybe I'm not making 100% great decision but at least I have never ever put Lena in the middle of things. I know what's best for her, and if you think for even a second that I'm going to use her as some kind of tool to get back with Logan, you don't know me at all." I snapped and stormed back inside the diner,

"Mom?" Lena asked as I sat down,

"Why are you sad?" she asked, putting her hand to my cheek,

"I'm not sad baby," I took her hand and kissed her palm, "I love you princess."

"I love you too Mommy." She smiled, and I helped her pour the white milk over her cheerios and I noticed Logan. He was watching me, watching me take care of her, and be a Mom.


	11. Chapter 11

*Wow! I am so happy to see so many people enjoying my stories AHHHHH! Thanks everyone! One little note though, a couple people have commented that I mention Logan has green eyes, and everyone says he has brown eyes. That is true, but I want to have on other thing that makes Logan unique and stand out more to Rory, green eyes are a unique trait, so for the purposes of my story, he has green eyes. Okay? Okay! Enjoy this update!*  
DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO GILMORE GIRLS

I was putting my purse into my jeep, and I turned back to face my mother, who was less than impressed with me, and Luke stood with Lena. Jess had left to go hang out with his girlfriend, and probably feeling awkward with Logan there considering their last interaction.

"Okay sweetie, I'm going to come and pick you up tomorrow. We don't have to see Grandma on Friday." I kneeled down to her and she nodded,

"Will you and Hogan come?" she asked me, I looked over at him,

"Of course I'll come." Logan smiled at her, she ran up to him and held her arms up,

"Hogan, hug." She said looking up at him, and I've never seen Logan speechless as he looked down at Lena, "Hug!" she insisted, he knelt down and she couldn't wrap her arms around him she just held on to his shoulders and nuzzled into his shoulder, "Bye Hogan." She waved at him as she walked toward me,

"Hug Mommy!" she smiled and I picked her up, holding her tightly,

"I love you honey, so much." I smiled and kissed her nose,

"I love you Mommy!" she smiled as I put her back down she ran to Luke and he took her inside,

"Rory?" Lorelai motioned for me to come toward her,

"No Mom," I shook my head,

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not 16 anymore; I can leave if I want to."

"You just expect me to take care of her?"

"No," I laughed breathlessly, "I expect you to take care of her because you begged me to have her over this weekend. You don't want her here? I'll take her right now, the last thing she needs is another person thinking she's a mistake."

"You know I don't think that,"

"Then why are you acting this way,"

"You know why!" she snapped back at me, we stared at each other for a moment, I came close to her and spoke very softly,

"You know what, if Logan somehow turns out to be a worse dad then Christopher did, you can go ahead and say I told you so. Now, do you want to have Lena for the weekend or should I take her home right now?"

"This doesn't count as a home?"

"This is the same place the Gilmore's was to me. Do you want her to come with me or not?"

"She's welcome to stay here, and you said I could have her for a weekend."

"She's not some doll Mom, she's my daughter."

"I'd like her to stay." She spoke through her teeth,

"Fine." I snapped and walked back to my sedan, "Car, now." I barked at Logan, and he got into the car quickly, I pulled out of the driveway, gripping my steering wheel tightly as I drove,

"Where do you want me to drop you?" I demanded,

"Uhm, Ace-,"

"No! You don't get to call me that." I snapped at him, blinking tears from my eyes, "I am not your Ace anymore."

"What is wrong with you?" he demanded,

"What's wrong with me? Everything is going wrong!" I yelled and slammed my hand against the steering wheel,

"Okay, calm down. Pull over Rory." Logan spoke softly,

"No!" I yelled at him, "Just where do you want me to drop you off."

"Rory, its 3 o'clock. We can still do an interview if you want, and discuss-,"

"What? Discuss what? Discuss how your family is going to hate me and Lena? How they are going to demand a paternity test? How the Gilmore's are going to demand one too! They are going to try and take Lena away, and my mom fucking hates me. She doesn't trust you either. Everything was fine until yesterday!" I yelled, slamming my hand against the steering wheel,

"Rory please!" he shouted, finally getting my attention I pulled out just outside of Stars Hollow next to a field, "What is wrong with you?"

"You're not supposed to be here." I whispered,

"Yes I am." He said sternly, I looked up at him, his eyes shining, "I'm her father, I was always supposed to be here, but you screwed it up. You think I'm being hot and cold? You clearly don't want me to be here, and yet you want Lena to have a dad but you're waiting for me to go? This isn't going to work unless you make a damn decision, we've already told Lena who I am, she's going to get attached, and do you want me to disappear all of a sudden? Do you want to do that to her? This isn't about you Rory, this is about Lena." He said to me, I just looked at him for a second and I realized…he was right.

"I-I'm sor-,"

"I know." He cut me off, saving me from having to apologize, "My family is a reasonable concern, but…I never really cared about their opinion before so I don't see why that should change now."

"Because I couldn't live with both sets of grandparents hating her."

"You know your mom doesn't hate her."

"My Grandma does,"

"Yeah, your grandma. Her Great Grandma, she doesn't have to have any attachment to her. Lorelai loves her, Luke loves her, you love her… I already love her."

"What?" I whispered,

"She's my little girl, took my heart the second I knew she was my daughter."

"Which was?"

"When she said 'Only daddy called you Ace.' You told her about me?" he asked, I blushed and picked at the hem of my shirt, "You told her about me."

"Of course I did," I laughed breathlessly, "I kept an album of pictures of you and…us. I was going to give it to her when she turned 13 and could understand things a little better."

"You really weren't going to tell her about me?"

"I tried-,"

"I know…I'm, I'm sorry." He sighed. We sat there for a moment in the car,

"Do you want to make a deal?" he asked,

"Last time we made a deal, it didn't work out." I reminded him of our 'no strings attached' deal from about 4 years ago,

"I thought it worked out," I thought I heard him say, "Okay fine. Her is my promise to you. No matter what my parents or anyone says I am going to be in Lena's life. I am going to be a father to her, and that means paying for her expenses, setting up a bank account for her, not a trust fund and I promise to never enroll her in anything involving a white fluffy dress, unless is her wedding." He smiled,

"That sounds good." I sighed, "I told my mom you were in rehab."

"She would have found out eventually. I'm not mad." He replied. We slipped into the comfortable silence similar to when we were dating,

"I need you to make one more promise, and I have to make it too." I insisted,

"Okay,"

"We can't start anything up again, I watched my mom and dad do that too many times. I don't want that for Lena."

"That sounds…fair. I also request that she doesn't me my family for as long as possible, or at least until I develop some relationship with her."

"You're going to hold off Honour?" I laughed,

"Okay, one exception." He smiled, "Let's go, don't you need an interview with the famous Logan Huntzburger."

"Infamous maybe" I smiled and pulled back onto the roads.


	12. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE!

First of all, I am so, so sorry about how long it has been since an update. I have had some personal health issues come up, long with some issues at my job. I will have an update of Rogan fluff no later then Tuesday. I am so sorry for the wait! Stay with me here everyone!

Xoxo, Hoopsandstuds


	13. Chapter 12

*Thank you all for your patience regarding my story. I have received a few comments, saying that they are 'disappointed' that I request people don't leave flame comments to my story, and that it means 'like it or don't bother commenting at all'. I think people have misunderstood my intent, I'm asking that instead of people simply writing 'this story is crap' that they suggest ways to make it better. If you don't like this story, don't read it, if you don't like me, you don't have to commenting. You're reviewing the story, not me. Having that said, thank you to the rest of you who send such encouraging reviews! I apologize again for having such a long wait for a short update, I will be posting new chapters regularly come September. R&R*

Logan and I spent the rest of the afternoon working on my piece on him, as well as me filling him in on everything about Lena's life. From the complications while I was pregnant with her, to her teething, potty training and everything in between,

"I can't believe I missed so much," he sighed, as I poured him a glass of Sprite, "Huh, something without caffeine?"

"I was sick about a week ago, and it helped settle my stomach." I shrugged, and sipped on my coffee,

"You know not to put anything about this," he gestured around him, "In the article."

"You forgotten I went to Yale?" I smirked,

"So did I," he laughed,

"You were more than smart enough to get in; you just chose not to try."

"So, fill me in." he said,

"On…?"

"The last 3 years."

"I already told you everything about Lena, and you have the albums-,"

"I didn't ask about Lena, I want to know what happened to you."

"Nothing, I got pregnant and my world revolved around Lena."

"Then why was your grandma being crazy?"

"Because she is crazy," I laughed breathlessly,

"Aside from that," he chuckled,

"She was mad. Mom and I went over for a typical Friday night dinner after I graduated, it was about 2 weeks after graduation and…and you left. I had my morning sickness a night, because, well when do I do anything the normal way and she served veal which set off my stomach. My mom knew at that point and Grandma knew what it was instantly because…I don't know why. And she started screaming, yelling at me for 'ruining my life that same what my mother did' and then she demanded to know who the father was. When I refused to tell her that, she told me to get out of her house and she never wanted to see me again, so I went back to Stars Hollow, wrote for Hugo from my house. I stopped writing after I had Lena, because having a screaming baby at night and then her perfectly quiet during the day kind of screws up your cycle and then I started writing again, using Hayden instead of Gilmore. People instantly responded much better to that, because I wasn't related to Mitchum or the Huntzburger's in anyway," I looked up at Logan who looked a little hurt, but smiled one he caught my eye "Sorry, uhm but yeah eventually the Times started following my pieces and offered me a job and the end." I laughed,

"You didn't really answer my question." Logan pointed out,

"Your question was what happened with me outside of Lena. She is my whole world; all that happened is exactly what I listed. I haven't had a boyfriend or been with a man since you."

"Not even a little bit?" he asked,

"I'm not really sure what that means but no." I blushed furiously as I scribbled down some notes on those that I already had about Logan, "Have you?"

"Been with a man? No, I haven't. Although making out with you in a suit made me wonder," he flashed me that classic Logan smirk,

"Ha ha," I smiled at him,

"But yeah, I'm kind of surprised you'd ask."

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" I asked,

"Why?"

"I just want to know, if you're going to be bringing another person into her life."

"No Ace, you're the only girl I ever wanted to be my girlfriend." He looked at me unblinking, realizing that he called me Ace and wanted to see if I said anything no doubt,

"So, what? You're back to being a player?" I asked him point blank, I wasn't going to sugar coat this,

"Wow, you're not messing around." He chucked, "I was for a few months after we broke up but I didn't enjoy it or it wasn't the same."

"Let me guess, you the infamous playboy Logan Huntzburger, is a monk now?" I asked,

"Pretty sure to pass monk school you have to not have been in rehab." He chuckled; I could read right through him. These jokes about rehab and such aren't because he really thinks it's funny or he's over it, he's dealing with it the only way he knows how and that's to make light of it, and I'd be damned if I ruined that for him,

"Monk school, really?" I laughed,

"Never actually knew what it was called," he laughed,

"A monastery,"

"Of course you'd know," he laughed, and caught my eyes and we just got lost in each others' eyes. I was the first to snap out of it, I knew we couldn't have a situation like ealier on our hands,

"Uhm, I want to get to working on this." I mumbled, drawing circles at the bottom of the page,

"Can I come with you tomorrow to pick up Lena?" Logan asked me,

"Of course you can." I smiled, I was looking forward to him getting to know her I was only hoping that this excitement didn't falter. I was tucking my pages and putting my notes in a purple binder labelled HUNTZBURGER PUBLISHING GROUP while Logan opened the door,

"Rory?" he said softly,

"Yeah?"

"Thank you,"

"For what?" I asked looking at his face, an expression I couldn't quite read,

"For letting me know her."


	14. Chapter 13

*Hello my lovely followers! I appreciate your reviews and favouriting this story! I am now going to be updating more often, but I am starting school so if I get overloaded with school things may be delayed a little but until then! Enjoy some Logan's POV!*

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a few pairs of walmart skinny jeans…

LOGAN POV

I felt like an idiot. I was being the same schmuck that sat next to a coffee cart for 3 hours in January waiting for Ace to come by, now I am tracking her down. Less pathetic? Maybe but I doubt it. Lost in my thoughts as I approached Ace's building, quite a nice step up from that dingy apartment she lived in the last 2 years at Yale,

"Logan?" Lorelai's voice caught my attention, and I turned to see her and Luke approaching me. Luke still seemed less than impressed with my existence but I can't stay that I cared much, it was Ace's approval I was after, well, hers and Lena's.

"Good morning," I smiled at them, suddenly feeling very exposed as I stood outside her daughter' apartment with peace offering in the form of coffee,

"Would you like to come up with us? We're picking up Lena; she's spending the night in Stars Hollow with us."

"Yes, thank you." I smiled; I reached for the intercom,

"No, let me. More fun this way." Lorelai smiled and pressed the button "LOINFRUIT!" Lorelai sang through the intercom,

"Come on up Mom," Rory's beautiful voice came through the intercom, and annoying buzzer went off. Luke and I both turned to the stairs,

"Hell no, why take stairs there is an elevator right here."

"She's on the fourth floor…" Luke pointed out,

"I am with child, you want me to exert myself like that?" she smiled,

"Freaking mental patient," Luke grumbled as he went to the elevator,

"Such a sweet pet name Butch." She laughed,

"Only Lena can call me that."

"So Logan," Lorelai called his attention, "What are you doing here?"

"Rory told me to come by to work on a piece she's writing on the Huntzburger Publishing Group."

"So, your ex-girlfriend, my daughter, is writing a piece on your and your playboy ways and drunken escapades?" Lorelai snapped at him, all the while a smile on her face, which made him much more nervous than Luke's glares,

"Not a playboy, nor are there any drunken escapes. I'm sober." I told her, her face fell and she looked shocked but we had already arrived at Rory's floor so we hurried down the hall

"Hello my beautiful girls!" Lorelai sang and she entered Rory's apartment. Rory stood behind her daughter, wearing a black cardigan and a blue top underneath that made her blue eyes pop.

"Good morning," she smiled,

"Hogan!" Lena hopped off of a stool dressed just like Rory would, a small t-shirt that said the Bangles and a pair of pink pants, she ran up to Luke,

"Logan," I correct her yet again,

"Nope, I like you so you get a nickname!" Lena smiled as Luke picked her up, "Butch, will you make me pancakes?" just like a Gilmore Girl would, focused on their appetite,

"I think that could be arranged," he smiled at Lena, it seemed so natural for Luke, he had been like a father to Rory while she grew up, I had only met Chris 3 times but I had met Luke so many more times, and he helped moved Rory into her residence at Yale and also into the dive of an apartment in her senior years at Yale.

"Is Butch, Luke's nickname?" I asked as I approached Rory and noticed she had on pajama bottoms with cupcakes dancing on them,

"Nope, it's his name." Lena said matter-of-factly, and took Luke's hat and put it on herself,

"Is it casual Saturday, Rory?" Lorelai smirked taking in Rory's appearance; she looked down at what she was wearing and her cheeks flushed pink,

"Hey, at least I got Lena dressed!" she defended herself and pointed at Lena,

"Mommy, aren't you coming with us?" Lena asked, Luke's hat tipped over her eyes,

"I need to do some work today, but I will be there tonight." Rory smiled at our daughter and kissed her feet that were still missing her shoes that were in Lorelai's hands, "How about we watch Willy Wonka."

"YAY! We can get candy?" Lena smiled, Lorelai's face lit up too, it amazed me neither of them were diabetic,

"As long as you have some apple." Rory smiled, Lena clapped,

"Candy apple?" Lorelai tried to convince her,

"No, a regular apple; washed and cut up please?" Rory directed that at Luke and he nodded,

"Apple is my favourite! I like the green ones!" Lena said to me,

"I know you do." Rory smiled and grabbed a small pink lunch bag and was stuffing things in there, "Okay, Mom here. And remember at lunch she needs to take her vitamins and the green pill. Okay?"

"Yes, my darling." Lorelai smiled and took the lunch bag from her,

"And you also get to explain to her what loin fruit is." She smirked, I blinked a few times before looking back at Lorelai, and Luke covered Lena's ears and took her out of the apartment

"Why?" Lorelai demanded,

"Because you're loud." She smiled and took off to her room; I went to talk to her about our interview today, and stopped just the corner to see her wiggle her hips into a pair of jeans, and leaned over to get on her shoes, she quickly turned around so I took a few steps back so she wouldn't catch me being creepy, I was ashamed of myself,

Jeez Logan, I'm sorry. We can get started in a second, if you just want to take a seat in the kitchen, she smiled some curls of her hair fell out of a clip she had holding her hair back,

"Oh sure, okay." I quickly turned back around before she could get a good look at my face then she'd known I'd seen her change.

"Okay sweetie,"she kneeled down in front of Lena, "You be good for Nana and Butch?" she was smiling, a different smile then I'd seen before, it was so strange to see Rory as a mother, she looked the same as she had when we met she was 18, and she still looked 18 and was a mother…a single mother because I was too stupid not to answer her calls.

"I will be Mommy." She smiled, Rory did the same weird thing she did when she nearly blinded me for being outside her apartment, tapped Lena's nose three times and kissed her nose, and then her cheek, "MWAH!

"Okay, I will see you tonight. I love you." Rory smiled, but I could see her eyes were a litte glassy

"I love you too Mommy!" she waved and walked out with Luke,

"Watching your baby leave never gets easy does it?" Lorelai asked,

"No, now shut up." Rory laughed and kissed her cheek,

"Goodbye loin fruit, by Hogan." She laughed and closed the door

"I'm sorry that my family is insane." Rory laughed and turned to face me, her cheeks a little flushed,

"They are just as I remembered them, plus one." I laughed, meaning Lena, "Why is everyone calling Luke Butch?"

"It was his nickname when he ran track in high and mom found out. The end." Rory summed up, which was pretty accurate, from my understanding even a little information in Lorelai's hand was dangerous. "Oh well, its noon somewhere. Can I get you a drink?"

Oh shit…


	15. Chapter 14

*THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT, HERE IS LOGANS POV IN THE CURRENT SITUATUON HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY! REMEMBER TO R&R! All my love, Hoopsandstuds.*

Logan's POV

I stood awkwardly outside of Rory's childhood home as she went inside to get Lena, our daughter. That would never get old, Lena was upset that we didn't have a Willy Wonka night, so Rory told me that we would have one at her apartment and she expected me to attend.

"Do you have everything sweetie?" Rory asked her as she hopped down the steps,

"Yes, do you promise Wonka tonight?" Lena asked,

"Yes, and…guess whose here." Rory smiled and pointed at me, that little girl's face lit up so bright,

"Hogan!" she ran across the yard into my arms, nothing could possibly beat how amazing it felt to have my little girl in my arms, I kissed the top of her head,

"Hi Lena," I smiled as I let go of her,

"Hogan are you going to Wonka with us tonight?" she asked, her bright blue eyes could have me agree to anything, just like her mother's.

"If Mom want me to."

"You're more then welcome," Rory smiled, and loaded the rest of Lena's thing into her sedan, "Did you have a good time with Butch and Nana."

"Yes, she did. Because she'll actually speak to me." Lorelai quipped,

"Lovely Mom," she sighed, "Can we be adults now?" she asked to her after putting Lena in her car seat and closing the door,

"You're the one who started this," she sighed,

"By wanting her to know her father? You know mom you're acting like-,"

"Ace." I warned, I knew where that was leading,

"Acting like who?" Lorelai asked after shooting me a dirty look,

"Like Grandma, you're acting the way she did before you took off to live with Mia. Its not your choice how I raise her, this way she has a well rounded family. She has an uncle Jess, you and Luke, she has me and now she has a dad. Worst case scenario he's around as much as Dad was, and even then he's going to be there. Right Logan?"

"Yes, of course."

"Yes, a father whose an alcoholic." Lorelai snapped, everyone went silent and you could feel the tension in the air. I knew she would go for that weak link but I thought it would take a lot more to get her there.

"What's your point?" I asked, breaking the silence, Rory's eyes flickered to me, she looked horrified and emotional,

"T-that you're an alcoholic." She repeated, seemingly thrown by my response,

"And you were a teen mom, Rory was a single mom, Luke was an absent father for a few years, Emily is a snob, and Richard is blind to anyone below a white collar position. These are all things that are true but don't necessarily define a person. You're referencing it like I'm wandering around with a tequila bottle and trying to drive Lena home. I have been sober for two years, I entered rehab three years ago slipped up a few times but I have been sober for two full years. If you want me to take a blood test, drug test whatever you want I will. But it will take a lot more than a catty comment to keep me away from Rory and my daughter." I explained where I was coming from, and kept an eye on Rory.

It was also her that I was trying to prove that I was changed, that I had my life together. I was sober, I moved back to New York and I wanted to know my daughter. Despite that I was going to need to take a paternity test before my family would acknowledge Lena and before the Gilmore's would allow me near their home for Lena's sake. Luke stepped from beside Lorlai and approached me, I fought the urge to hit the ground running, a fight with him I'd lose but as long as I could outrun him I'd be okay,

"Good on you." Luke said and held out his hand, "Maybe you're not a complete idiot."

"T-thank you." I stammered, and shook his hand, slightly terrified and relieved. He looked back at Lorelai and she simply stood there with her arms crossed, Rory rolled her eyes and got into the car,

"Things will be better in a couple days, hormones." Luke rolled his eyes and went back to Lorelai, and Rory honked at me, causing me to jump I hurried and got inside the car with her.

We arrived back to Rory's apartment and even I was shocked at the copious amounts of food and candy that were laid out on their kitchen counter. Rory was holding Lena's hand while they walked inside, she crouched down in front of her to undo her jacket,

"Okay, why don't you go put on your jammies?" she smiled as her, their smile he same, spread across their face it lit up their blue eyes,

"Will you and Hogan get in jammies?" she asked, as if this was the most natural thing in the year,

"Uh, sure. Sure we will." Rory smiled, only slightly missing a beat I flickered my eye over to her, as she hung up her coat, and Lena ran down the hall,

"Oh don't give me that look. I have a pair of track pants from when I was pregnant that should fit you."

"I think I'm offended by that comment." I laughed, trying to lighten up the situation, she waved me along and I followed her into her bedroom. Had Lena not been here and the situation been a little bit different I would be taking Rory right on this bed right now, instead, she is bent over an open drawer instead of-,

"Here," she smiled as me and handed me a pair of bottom, "They have a draw string since you're being over sensitive." She smiled and flitted away to her bathroom to put on a pair of track pants. I could help but look around her room as I changed. Several pictures of Lena, various people holding her as a baby, there is one of Jess standing next to Rory in the hospital holding Lena…holding her like she was his baby, she wasn't he had no right to be where I should in that picture,

"Are you decent?" Rory called out from behind the bathroom door,

"Yes," I laughed, it seemed so silly to me that she was worried about seeing me in my boxers when she had seen me in much less, I would normally allow my mind to travel now but we had to go watch Willy Wonka with our daughter, hardly the appropriate time for those thoughts.


	16. Chapter 15

***Thank you all for your unwavering support and love! I hope you ROGAN fans eat up this chapter. I loved writing in. Please leave reviews with how fast you want a relationship to progress or if you like how its going. Love you all!***

It wasn't too long, and by that I meant about an hour into the movie Lena was curled up against Rory, with a red vine hanging out of her mouth, chocolate smeared on her cheeks, she looked quite adorable,

"Shouldn't you clean her up?" I whispered,

"We can wait until the movie is over, if I wake her now she won't fall back asleep."

"Talking won't wake her?" I asked, she laughed, her beautiful face shining in the moonlight her bright blue eyes connecting with mine,

"Watch," she said in a normal voice, "Lena. Lena, Lena, Lena, Lena!"

"Wow, sure she's alive?" I chuckled,

"She's fine." She smiled and kissed the top of her head, "She sleeps heavy like you do." She smiled softly, my head whipped to look at her,

"Did you just admit you saw some of me in this beautiful girl?" I asked her, she smiled shyly the way she did when we first got together,

"In our beautiful daughter, yeah I saw a few similarities aside from her sleeping habits."

"Like what?" I asked, scooting slightly closer hopefully without her knowing,

"Her little smirk when she wants something, her tousled blonde hair, the little bounce when she walks, her ability to make everyone fall in love with her, her dimples," she sighed, brushing some hair off of her face,

"I think the ability to make everyone love her is all you." I said softly, my voice more husky then I had intended, as we neared each other,

"She also has you earlobes." She quickly moved her face away from me and picked up Lena,

"I thought you were going to leave her," I said, clearing my throat trying to pull myself back from the intimate moment we both shared,

"She seems to be out, I'm putting her down." She insisted taking the red vines out of her mouth. I followed her after a brief moment of pulling myself together…I never saw a more perfect moment then the one before me in that moment. Rory sitting on the side of Lena's bed, her face cleaned up, and Rory tucked her in, and putting a little stuffed toy raccoon,

"Stanley…" Lena whispered and cuddled up with it,

"Yeah, he's with you at night." Rory smiled, and my heart just about broke, Rory gave her a raccoon and named it Stanley, the same name the raccoon at Martha's Vineyard was, this is the moment when I realized, as hard as Rory is trying to fight it; she is in love with me and always will be…I just have to make her see it, make her see that I can love her and our beautiful daughter all the same. Rory emerged from Lena's bedroom, and handed me a little Ziploc bag,

"Uhm, thanks?" I asked, looking at her like she was nuts, my Ace was quirky but a Ziploc bag?

"It has a swab inside."

"Of what?" I asked, mildly horrified of what would be found in this offending bag,

"A swab of Lena's cheek, and here is the number of a guy that does paternity tests."

"Do these need to go together?" I asked,

"Stop holding it like its going to attack you," she smacked my hand and made me hold it correctly, "I want you to tell your parents."

"Are you drunk?" I demanded,

"Ha ha, no I'm not. But I'm not going to dance around it, you're going to be in her life then so is Honour, which is great but soon enough Mitchum will found out and then sadly Shira would, and she's going to want to see papers before, if ever, she sees Lena."

"Ahh, do I have a choice?" I asked,

"No, you don't. You're either in her life or your not."

"But why do they have to be?"

"Because they are her family, I never knew my dad's parents and the one time I met them I was 16 and too much time had passed and too much damage had been done. If she is meeting them it is going to be now, and they can decide whether or not they don' want to see her in which case they care gone."

"What about me?"

"As long as you don't come and go, you can stay."

"I'm not leaving, you're stuck with me."

"Me?" she smiled,

"You, and Lena. I mean," I stammered she nodded,

"You should sleep on the couch," she gestured to the living room, "Lena will love it if you're here in the morning."

"Only Lena?" I asked,

"Well I wouldn't hit you with the frying pan."

"I'm flattered,"

"You should be." She smiled at me again, she licked her lip and took a little step forward and kissed my lips gently, barely giving me a chance to reciprocate and kiss her warm lips back before she pulled away.

"Good night." She smiled and closed the door. I stood there, staring at the wooden door that separated me from Rory. Should I go in after her? Was that an invitation? What just happened? I took the door as a message for me not go persue her but I gently touched my lips with my fingers, never have I felt such a tingle from a little peck…but never had I kissed Rory Gilmore and still had her out of reach.


	17. Chapter 16

*SORRY FOR THE LATE AND SHORT UPDATE! I am a student but will try to be more consistent. I love you all and will keep updating no matter what! R and R and let me know what you think of the relationship progressions!*

RPOV

I was conflicted between a few options. Option 1, slam my head against a wall. Option 2, ran through this door and kiss Logan and Option 3 sit in my room and question what I just did. I decided to mix option 1 and 3. What did I just do? I kissed Logan, I couldn't help it, he was just there and perfect. All I was doing was being thickle and stupid, and being no different then my mom. Not for one second I thought she was a bad parent, she was great, despite sometimes forgetting she was my mom and not my sister, but she did this with dad my entire life until they finally got a divorce, which I really think she needed to push her to Luke. But I didn't want to do that with Lena, I didn't want her to think that he would be there constantly, and then I get in a fight and push him away I want him to constantly be there. I needed to make a decision, I can't keep being hot a cold with Logan either, or he's going to lose it. I need to stop hurting him, and there was a knock on my door.

"Logan?" I said, pulling my door open,

"Hogan?" Lena asked, looking up at me. I sighed and crouched down,

'What's wrong?"

"Bad dream." She pouted,

"Come here." I picked her up, and kept the door open and pulled her into my bed and tucked her in tight with me, and snuggled up,

"You're always safe with me,"

"Where is Hogan?"

"He doesn't sleep in here,"

"I need Hogan." She cried,

"Fine, fine." I sighed, "Logan." I called him,

"Yeah?" Logan poked his head around the door, wearing a white tank top that clung to his muscular body, and my Yale track pants that were too big for him, that I wore when I was pregnant,

"She has a bad dream." I said,

"Okay…" he stood there,

"Come Hogan!" Lena patted the bed beside her, "I need safe."

"She has a bad dream and wants both of us here so she can fall asleep."

"Actually?" he questioned, I nodded and he came over to the opposite side of the bed,

"Thank you Hogan." She smiled and nuzzled into my arm. My 3 year old is now playing match maker. I gently brushed my hand down her hair while her breathing slowed and she fell asleep, I kissed the top of her head and she slipped into a gentle sleep, while holding death grip on Logan's hand and clinging to me as well,

"She has a good grip." He whispered, I simply nodded, "We going to talk about it?"

"With our girl right here?" I sighed,

"What did it mean Ace?"

"It means…feelings haven't gone." I admitted to him, and his green eyes lit up,

"Feelings of hatred?" he asked,

"You know that's not which ones."

"Say it?"

"Love?" I sighed, trying to avoid his eyes but who could look away from the way his eyes lit up at the word that previously have made him tremble I fear,

"Love?" he whispered,

"You can hit the ground running if you'd like."

"I wouldn't ever run from you. I've made that mistake." He whispered, Lena rolled over,

"Daddy. Shush." She curled into his chest,

"You girls are killing me." He whispered and kissed her forehead, I curled under the blankets myself and I could have sworn as I was falling asleep I heard, 'I love you Ace.'


	18. Chapter 17

*THANK YOU TO EVERYONE! You are sticking with my story and I appreciate your patience so much, I'm going to try to update with shorter updates more often. Enjoy some Rogan fluff!*

I felt really lost, I was sitting in a different apartment but there were pictures with Lena and Logan, I went to get up when Logan came into the room,

'No you don't.' he smirked, about the same age he is now and he came over to me, in the dream and knelt in front of me, and I had a huge stomach!

'I'm fat.' I pouted,

'You're beautiful. You always are, and its not fat. It's a baby.'

'A fat baby.'

'No, a healthy baby girl. She's going to be beautiful just like you.' He smiled and kissed my lips.

"BAH!" I screamed and fell off of the bed,

"Mommy?"

"Ace?" I heard from the door way at the same time, I grabbed my stomach, not big pregnant belly,

"Yeah, sorry." I groaned and flopped back over before shooting back up,

"Do I smell pancakes?" I asked, climbing off of the floor,

"Hogan can cook!" Lena clapped her hands, "And I help!"

"You let her near a stove?" I demanded,

"Do you think I'm an idiot? No, I had her stir at the table and sit on a stool away from the stove." He rolled his eyes, I let my eyes wander across his chest and strong arm before I heard a chuckle, "See something you like?"

"Oh shush," I blushed, and he held up coffee "Okay, now I do."

"Ouch," he smiled and we went back out into the kitchen, I looked around and everything was already washed and put away,

"How long did it take you to put everything away?" I smirked at him,

"Lena showed me your organization chart." He raised an eyebrow at me and I blushed, he sure knew me.

"And where are my pancakes?"

"Keeping warm in the oven,"

"Such a nice house wife." I laughed,

"One day?" he said softly, and I'm not sure if he meant for me to hear it or not but I smiled at him before taking my plate of food,

"Have you eaten little missy?" I asked her,

"Yep! And I have an orange!" she hopped off her stool to the living room.

"You got her to eat an orange?" I asked in shock,

"Why? Is she not supposed to have them?" Logan asked me, in a panic,

"No! No, she's fine just doesn't eat them usually." I smiled and took a big bite, "Okay, you're staying over more. I forgot that you could cook."

"You still can't?" he laughed,

"I can defrost things like a pro, learning a little bit of cooking." I shrugged, pointed to Lena, "I want her to have better nutrition then I did. Apparently I'm anemic, found out when I was pregnant."

"Um holy crap, are you okay?" he asked,

"Oh now, yeah I take iron and stuff some I'm set." I shrugged again, mowing down on my pancakes, "Did you eat any?" he asked,

"Yeah, you were asleep for a while."

"How long?"

"I was worried you had died." He laughed, "You needed it."

"Yeah, my mom and grandma sucks the life out of you." I sighed,

"What did your mom do? Just because she hates me, that's not new."

"She thinks you're like my dad, that's crap. He wasn't there at all, you are now and it was cause I didn't tell you…couldn't tell you."

"I swear on my iphone to never change my number without telling you again." He raised his right hand in the air,

"Deal," I shook his hand,

"You better promise the same Ace." He smirked,

"Fine, and I promise to never keep Lena from you." I told him, his green eyes darkened a little, "Unless, something happens." I whispered, we both knew something meant if he started drinking again

"Or if I turn into my father,in which case I ask you to shoot me."

"Sounds fun," I laughed, and put my plate in the dishwasher,

"Were you serious?" he asked me,

"About what?" I asked, keeping half an eye on Lena who seemed completely absorbed in SpongeBob,

"About last night, about love feelings." He asked, awkwardly and shy completely unlike Logan Huntzburger,

"Yes, unless it prompts you to leave." I repeated myself, I don't matter Lena does,

"You forget you're allowed to be happy. Lena is amazing but the world doesn't revolve around her,"

"My world does." I shot back,

"I'm not going anywhere. I love Lena, I always have. I just didn't know who she was." He smirked, flashing white teeth that showed the sincerity behind his smile more than just a smirk,

"I want to take you out." He blurted out,

"Like in the Godfather?"

"Yes, exactly like that. No Ace, I want to take you the the Publishing Group Ball."

"A ball? So, like Cinderella instead?"

"You're getting closer, yes I need a date and if I show up alone again Honour may punch me for not asking you."

"So I'm arm candy,"

"Exactly," he laughed, "You're so much more then arm candy. And you could cover it, if you really want to."

"We already have someone."

"Then Lorelai gets her granddaughter for a night." He offered up,

"I doubt she'd like taking care of her so I can go out with you."

"I'll sneak her full caffeine coffee."

"Boy, do you know your audience." I laughed, looking into his beautiful eyes, "Fine."

"Lacking enthusiasm but I'll take it."

"Well I guess I have to get a dress." I sighed,

"I can call my shopper, she'll bring a bunch of things here for you to try on. Size 6 right?"

"Um, yeah. What is a shopper?"

"You're kidding,"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Guess no, she does all my shopping for me so I don't have to go and brave a mall by myself."

"Wow…is that lazy?"

"Do you mind?"

"No, it's perfect." I laughed,

"Mommy, bath time." Lena came over to me,

"Make you call to…?"

"Chanel," he fought to keep a straight face,

"Oh help me," I sighed and took Lena to her bath and smiled at Logan which earned a real teeth bearing smile right back to me.


	19. Chapter 18

*Hey everyone! Sorry for a late update, but here we go! Next few chapters will be lots of fluffiness but don't worry, flare won't go out here Like always read and review! Thanks everyone for your ongoing support! Xoxox-Hoopsandstuds*

This woman is trying to kill me, I thought to myself and Chanel insisted on trying me in a size 2 because it was 'accent my bosom' I won't survive the night to accent anything if she doesn't put me in something bigger,

"Chanel, this isn't going to happen. Give me something in a bigger size!" I insisted and threw the dress, tool and all to her,

"Ugh, fine. You Americans have no sense of style, but by the end of tonight I will have you looking like a goddess." her French accent tsked me as I stood there in my underwear with the ball tomorrow. I had already dropped off Lena with my mother, who sobbed ad apologized and almost threw up on me in the hour I was there, hormones I suppose make an already crazy lady even worse, I mean she was eating carrots when I got there.

"RORY, LOIN FRUIT I'M SO SORRY. I just don't want him to hurt you or Lena, I need to trust him and know that he's good and look! He sent coffee, real coffee, not the fake coffee Luke is giving me, he's a good boy. Keep him, and tell him to send more coffee." I smiled, remembering my mother's rambling, I think the reason she likes Logan is because her sent her 'real' coffee, even though Luke is going to be mad he won't go looking for him, he'll hide the coffee. Lately it's been top shelves that mom can't quite reach,

"Try on this gown, and it's the size you insist you are." She unzipped it and ordered me to step into it and pulled on a dark blue gown that fit me perfectly, strapless and a sapphire blue with a sash that tied around my waist and draped down the back and it made my eyes pop even more if that's possible,

"You like this mon Cherie?" she asked me as she adjusted the sash,

"Oui, very much." I smiled, and she adjusted my hair into a hair up and half down with my hair curled,

"Mr. Logan has sent a necklace for you that you are not to see until tomorrow night. So, we give you these little stub earrings."

"Studs, thank you. Logan sent me something?"

"Oui, he picked it out a week ago,

"That was a week before he asked me to go."

"Who could say no to Mr. Logan? You love him, I can see." She smiled as I stepped out of the dress, "I keep to myself, and don't concern you Ms. Lorelai."

"Thank you Chanel." I smiled as she hung up the dress and I pulled my robe back on. My cell phone went off, it was Logan,

"Have you been swallowed by tool?" he asked as I anwered,

"It was close a few times but nope I live to tell the story. Chanel likes sizes too small for me."

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No, no. We found a dress I can breathe in." I sighed, taking deep breaths to show him,

"Well thank god, don't want you pulling and Elizabeth Swan."

"I thank you for that reference." I smiled, remembering making him watch that movie 3 times when it first came out, when we were together the first time. And here we are again round 3.

I spent the next morning with burning myself with a curling iron, painting my nails, and drinking a ton of coffee to keep it together. I did my makeup myself, and as much as I love Lena, enjoyed taking time to myself to get ready not having to care for her first and during. I pinned my hair half up the way I knew Logan would like and have done in the past. Zipping myself into my dress was a different matter, until I got the zipper with a coat hanger and pulled it up, scratching myself in the process.

"Logan won't notice." I grumbled to myself. Hang on, notice?! Why would he notice a scratch on my lower back…nope! No, not going there…do I want to? Kind of, NO! While I was in this internal battle, Lane touched up a little bit of my make up to make it even, she came after the dress disaster to open the door so I could make an entrance; honestly I think she was hiding from her boys, while she was pregnant with her baby girl Anna.

"Okay, you look like Belle from Beauty and the Beast." She smiled, I looked confused, and "I referenced something I knew you'd know."

"You do know Lena and I well." I fixed my skirt and put the last minute things in my clutch, beauty and the beast was Lena's favourite because of the library. I have raised her well,

"LOGAN'S HERE!" Lane shrieked and ran out of my room, I grabbed a light blue shall that Chanel picked out for me, and walked out when I heard the door open,

"Hi Logan," I smiled, his eyes locked on mine and a smile, a real tooth bearing smile spread across his face,

"Wow," he croaked out, and cleared his throat, "You look beautiful, beyond beautiful." He came over and kissed my hand

"You clean up pretty nice too Mister." I smiled, he was done up nicely in a tuxedo, which I know meant he was wearing boxer instead of briefs. I shook my head to get that, well be it, nice image, out of my head.

"Ready to go?"

"Where's my beautiful daughter?"

"Around when makeup, expensive clothes, and hot implements around? Please, she's at my mom. Who I think loves you more than me. Bye Lane," I smiled at her, "Be sure to lock up?"

"Of course!" Lane smiled and closed the door, whilst winking at me,

"She's staying over?" Logan asked, seemingly down,

"No, she's watching a violent movie before going home. She's hiding from Zack and the boys, because she's pregnant and crazy."

"With another boy?"

"Nope, a girl this time. Close the Lena's age." I smiled,

"Aren't the boys her age?"

"A year older, and they are far different then her. They want to play in the mud and the dirt, she reads with me."

"A regular Gilmore girl?"

"Gilmore/Huntzburger, you threw in a few good chromosomes."

"I hope the good ones, and hopefully she won't steal or crash any yachts. Hers or not." He laughed, I blushed, "You look officially like a porcelain doll."

"Thank you…wow." I gasped at the stretch limo in front of us, "Is that for us?"

"Yes, it's for us." He smiled, thinking I didn't notice his eyes trailing over my body. He held the door open as I got inside, it was a beautiful limo. Fully equipped with a bar, I glanced at him,

"Feel free to check it, or get a drink for yourself."

"Wouldn't that be rude?" I asked,

"The counting? Yes," he laughed, Not at all Ace, help yourself."

"But you can't drink."

"By choice, and it's a good choice. A choice that allows me to see Lena?" he said with a question on the end,

"Yes it is. I don't want anything, thank you. I may have a glass of champagne at the event."

"I'm not trying to liquor you up Ace," he smiled,

"I know, I've seen you do it, you'll do a much better job." I smiled down to my hands, "I just don't want you to feel like I'm judging or watching you because of what happened."

"I know what happened Ace, I was there. Well apparently I was there the first week was a little fuzzy."

"Was it just like a hospital?"

"Not really, I got high end rehab keep in mind. I had a nice room, en suite bathroom, but everything was under lock and key in case I drank my aftershave or mouth wash or something."

"Yuck," I muttered,

"I thought yuck too but after some time without a drink it's all I wanted. Tried to drink it and got my stomach pumped, that was unpleasant. But detoxing was pretty bad, fever, throwing up, shaking…I really thought I was dying." He whispered, I had only ever seen him this weak once before, and that was in the hospital when he almost died sky diving in Costa Rica. I took his hand in mine,

"I'm so sorry." I whispered,

"Why?"

"I wasn't there…Lena wasn't there."

"I'm so glad; Lena will never see me like that and neither will you."

"It was my fault,"

"You give yourself too much credit Ace, there was so much else going on."

"I'm really glad that I was given your assignment. Which is being released tomorrow." I smiled at him, "Free of anything related to family, Lena or me. Is strictly business."

"Thanks Ace, I want to protect you and Lena for as long as possible."

"We've arrived Mr. Huntzburger."


	20. Chapter 19

*I appreciate everyone's patience between updates! I am a student and as much as I would publish every other day, I do plan to graduate in a year instead of a few more! I love all of your comments and reviews and hope you enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it! Love you all, please read and review! Xoxo-Hoopsandstuds*

I haven't seen anything so done up and beautiful since my debutant ball, or Grandma and Grandpa's vow renewal, I shook my head to get them out of my head. But a good thing happened that night, Logan and I got together with some help from a bottle of wine…that wouldn't be repeated tonight.

"Ace?" Logan held his hand on to me,

"Yes, sorry." I smiled and took his hand and he tucked it under his arm leading me inside, I was taken away by how lovely it looked. I was so glad I wasn't covering it, because I don't think I could find the words to describe how beautiful it was, I almost tripped over my dress looking around,

"Ace?" Logan laughed and handed me a glass of champagne,

"Logan I-,"

"Take it Ace, you're off Mom duty tonight. Relax," he smiled and kissed my hand.

"Logan," the sickly sweet voice nearly caused me to choke right there,

"Mom," he grumbled,

"Whose your beautiful date here Logan, is it that Fallon girl?"

"No, its Rory. Remember her?" Logan turned me around and I noticed the alright pulled tight skin by her eyes tightened even more and her fake smile stuck like glue to her face,

"Rory, Gilmore. What are you doing here honey." She smiled and kissed my cheek,

"I'm here with Logan," I smiled the same fake smile back at her,

"Can I speak with you Logan-,"

"Logan, son about time you got here." Mitchum came over and shook his hand, "Rory, good to see you too. What are you two doing together again?"

"That's what I was just wondering."

"Well we ran into each other again, and we're seeing how things are going." Logan lied smoothly, leaving out the part of an illegitimate love child that was at my 'harlot' mothers house who was pregnant with another illegitimate child…wow my family is on a great track.

"But you broke up, 5 years-,"

"3 years." Logan and I corrected Shira,

"Ago, why get back together now."

"We got to talking when she did a piece on me for the Times."

"A damn fine one Hayden,"

"Better then an assistant huh." I took a little jab at him and a familiar smirk crossed his face,

"Much better."

"Logan, please. Can we talk about this?" Shira pulled on his arm, while I had a death grip on the other,

"Talk about what Mom." He snapped, veins in his neck starting to strain,

"Logan, calm down." I whispered, trying to pull him back, I placed my champagne flute on the nearest table to keep him from getting that thought into his head,

"I thought you understood this, Rory is working. She's not cut out-,"

"For the Huntzburger family." I finished for her, and walked away from this situation, leaving Logan to his parents may not have been fair but the last thing I needed was to hear from them how no good I was for their son. Not forgetting for a second that he is in my daughter's life, the last thing he needed to consider was walking out on her…on me again,

"Hey," Logan caught my arm as I walked away,

"Hi," I looked down, and he tipped my chin back up

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, smirking,

"To get my sheep,"

"Little bo beep was blonde,"

"I could get a wig,"

"Oh kinky," he smirked at me and kissed my cheek, I turned my head and caught his lips quickly, and pulled away,

"Oh Ace, you still only like me for my looks?" he smiled, and kissed my lips gently,

"Logan, let the girl go, this is a nice place." Honour came over with Josh,

"Hi Honour," I smiled,

"Hello little Gilmore, are you back together?"

"Honour, subtle." Josh laughed,

"That's yet to be discussed sister." Logan smiled and kissed her cheek, "How's my nephew?" he asked and rubbed her belly,

"Kicking up a storm in the middle of the night." Honour sighed, pointed to the invisible dark circles under her eyes,

"Lena did that too, around 6 months." I told her,

"So did Katie," Honour smiled, "Speaking of which, where is my niece?"

"At my mom's, didn't seem like a child friendly event." I explained,

"And how is Logan feeling about this?"

"Logan is standing right here." He turned to her, "I haven't had a drink!"

"Just checking, blonde and dimples would be quite a surprise." Honour defended herself,

"Why don't we get Mommy and Logan here something virgin, and Rory something to tolerate the family?" Josh suggested,

"Good idea." I sighed as we approached the bar,

"Club soda, a coke, and a tom Collins." Honour ordered,

"I ain't serving a pregnant girl."

"The tom Collins is for me," I piped up,

"Oh, okay. Sorry."

"Don't ever speak to me that way again." Honour snapped at him and took her drink and stormed off,

"I'm sorry mate; pregnancy makes her little nuts." Josh apologized to the bar tender, and went after his wife. I noticed Logan got quiet and swished his ice cubes around in his drink,

"Logan," I touched his cheek,

"I wasn't there," he said, his voice deep, "I wasn't there to apologize to bar tenders of clerks when you went crazy pregnant lady on them."

"Mom did," I said softly, and he choked out a laugh and ran a hand down his face,

"I should have been there Ace,"

"You will be next time," slipped out of my mouth before I could stop myself, I dropped my hand from his face,

"You got something to tell me Ace, because I'm pretty sure I'd remember that." He chuckled,

"No, I'm sorry it just….slipped out."

"Isn't that how Lena got here?"

"How do you know about Lena?" Emily Gilmore's curt voice came out from behind Rory, "Rory. What are you doing here? Are you covering this?"

"No, grandma. I'm here with Logan,

"You turned down his proposal to get back together with him? You have a daughter you know, this affects her too."

"I know it effects Lena, I'm not taking this lightly. This is none of your business Grandma,"

"Of course it is, you break up with this lovely boy three years ago and now…" she trailed off, clearly doing math,

"Grandma-,"

"Is he Lena's father."

"Grandma, shush."

"Is he?"

"Yes he is, and he's getting to know her."

"You turned down his proposal only to have his child and then get back together with him, three years later? What is wrong with you Rory? Even Lorelai had more sense then that. Logan, may as well leave now before you get close and she leaves again,"

"Grandma!"

"Emily, I must ask for civility here and for you to show some respect for your granddaughter and her child. I may not have known her previously but that wasn't Rory's fault. I cut myself off from her and she couldn't get a hold of me,"

"You, young man are staying far away from her. You have no rights-,"

"I'm her father; I have more rights then you. And if you can't act civilly then we're leaving." He insisted, taking my hand and leave with me, but Grandma grabbed my arm,

"She is not going anywhere with you."

"Yes I am," I jerked my arm away from her,

"Rory!" she snapped,

"Emily, let the girl go. She is a smart girl; she knows what she's doing." Grandpa came over and took Emily's hand off of me,

"Richard."

"Emily, please. She's 23 years old, she is a mother, and she knows what her daughter needs. Lorelai raised a smart girl, Rory will do the same."

"Ace, c'mon." Logan said softly, placing his hand on my shoulder,

"Thank you Grandpa." I said softly, and he smiled at me. I took Logan's hand and we left past most people who didn't even notice that little confrontation at the bar, thankfully Logan's parents didn't.

"Where to Mr. Huntzburger?" asked his driver once we got in the car,

"Ms. Gilmore's house," Logan asked me,

"Your place?" I asked him, placing my hand on his chest,

"Ace?"

"Please." I asked, he didn't need to be told twice,

"My place," he told the driver and I quickly caught his lips in a kiss.


	21. Chapter 20

*I APOLOGIZE FOR A LATE AND SHORT UPDATE! This is a thanksgiving treat, for all those who are Canadian! I have had a crazy time with school and have been having a really hard time getting myself together enough to get in the right happy mindsight in which is happening for Rory and Logan! I will have another update coming up as soon as I can, seeing as I am on reading week right now! As much as I love writing, school has to come first and I'm sorry for that. But I love you all, and more fluffiness to come! Xoxo, HoopsandStuds.*

DISCAIMER I OWN NOTHING!

Once we were inside his apartment we both suddenly became awkward, I looked around and it was nothing like his old apartment,

"Where's Henry?" I blurted out,

"That's what," he laughed, "Around the corner by the pool table." I rounded the corner,

"Uhm Logan," I called,

"Yeah?"

"His head is gone,"

"Yeah, Finn took it."

"Why would he take a suit of armours head?"

"Because I lost a bet, I'll get it back eventually."

"It looks even creepier now." I laughed, and leaned against the pool table and kicked my shoes off,

"Ace?" he asked

"Yeah,"

"Are you okay? I'm not expecting anything you know."

"So, I'm not allowed to kiss you?" I looked up at him as he took my hand,

"N-no, you're more than welcome to do that." He smiled, I kissed him. It felt like being home, this is everything I've been missing; I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him flush to my body, his hand went to the zipper of my dress-,

"LOOOOOGAN OLD BOY!" rang through the intercom,

"Oh my god, who is that?"

"Mate, let us up!" Finn called through the intercom,

"I hate your friends,"

"I'll get rid of them," he said, his voice deep and husky, "Finn I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"No you're not we saw Rory go up with you."

"Colin! Seriously? I can see you guys tomorrow." He insisted about to bang his head against the wall,

"Logan its fine, I'll go home."

"No, no you're fine, please stay." He insisted,

"Maaaate," rang through the door as they banged on the door, I adjusted my dress and my hair, as the key turned the lock,

"Well hello, are we interrupting something?" Colin smirked,

"Hope so," Finn laughed,

"Wanting another kid there?" Colin smiled, and my stomach churned,

"You told them?" I demanded,

"And sworn to secrecy love, no one outside of this room, and I'm assuming your beautiful mother knows." Finn winked at me, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Can you please get out of my house?" Logan sighed, running his hands through his hair,

"Testy, someone misses a woman's touch." Logan shoved Colin and Finn out the door, and turned the locks this time,

"Giving people keys sound better in your head huh?" I smiled up at him,

"And having you here is better than I imagined." He smiled, and pulled me to my feet, cupping my face with his hand, I leaned into it.

"I missed this," I whispered,

"Why did I push you?" he asked, as his thumb ghosted my lips,

"Because you loved me and wanted a marriage and a family, and I didn't realize I wanted the same thing." I whispered,

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and Lena,"

"She missed 3 years; you have so many more to make up for. Most of the early years she doesn't remember."

"I missed so much for you though."

"There can be other." I looked up at him through under my eyelashes,

"Is that why you came back here?" he smirked,

"Definitely not now." I smiled, he pulled my lips to his and we picked up where we left off, tangling close to each other, familiar warmth of each other's skin, and the familiar touch, something I missed and longed for these 3 long years. I loved and will forever love Logan Huntzburger.


	22. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN! Hi everyone, hopefully you're all enjoying the way the story is progressing but if you want me to add anything or have suggestions I would love to hear them in your comments! I was also wondering if anyone was interested in me putting in a 'lemon' chapter for after the ball but in a different title of course, please let me know any input, suggestions and your lovely encouragement! R&R! xoxo-Hoopsandstuds**

I opened up my eyes and have a brief moment of panic, forgetting where I was for just a moment. Before realizing, I was in Logan's bed, in Logan's apartment, I fell back into my pillow and realized that while I was in Logan's bed, there was…no Logan. I wrapped myself up in a sheet and stumbled looking for my clothes

"Want a hand?" I heard and cracked my head on the full length mirror,

"Ow." I grumbled and sat on the ground with the giant bedding around me,

"You look like a sad puppy." Logan laughed and handed me a cup of coffee,

"Oh bless you kind sir."

"I remember the care and feeding of a Gilmore. Why are you running around in a blanket?"

"I left my chicken costume at home."

"Why don't you just grab some of my clothes? You stole half my clothes when we were dating."

"I didn't know if I was allowed." I admitted,

"But stealing the bed spread was okay?"

"I thought you were gone,"

"Silly rabbit,"

"Trix is for kids." I smiled,

"Can I please get you clothes now?"

"You're asking to put me into clothes,"

"Give me a break," he smiled and tossed me a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"You thief."

"What?"

"This is my Bangles t-shirt!"

"Sorry," he laughed,

"This is your revenge, you stole my t-shirt! Be prepared for payback mister."

"Hey, I found your clothes."

'Stolen clothes, butt-faced miscreant."

"Sassy pants, have coffee."

"Gladly." I smiled and took a sip of coffee before sneaking into the bathroom to get dressed.

"You can change out here." Logan called,

"It's un-lady-like."

"Calling me a butt faced miscreant isn't?"

"We all have our moments." I smiled, and washed my face while I was in the bathroom, and noticed a beat up photocopy of Lena was taped to the mirror. It was one from my house, it was her at her first birthday. I smiled and took it off the mirror,

"Ace?"

"You took this?" I asked,

"I borrowed it." He lied,

"You took it. Copied it and put it back?"

"Your mom had a key." He admitted, "I just wanted a copy."

"You don't have to ask for pictures Logan,"

"I already had the album but it didn't have a birthday picture."

"So you broke into my apartment?"

"It was when I spent the night, Lorelai left me with her spare key in case you locked me out."

"And to think she didn't like you." I smiled,

"I got her non-decaf coffee, I'm a God." He chuckled,

"I can get you a real copy…if you want." I smiled,

"Please," he smiled at my sheepishly, "Can I ask you something?"

"If you give me a bagel," I held out my hand and he got me a plate and a bagel,

"What did last night mean to you?"

"What did it mean to you?"

"I ask first," he smirked, "Was I just a booty call?"

"No! Logan, no of course not. You've never been just a booty call, even when I was."

"You were more than that Ace," he reached out and grabbed my hand, "You were always more, you were, are, special."

"Are we back together now? Or will that just be it, a one night stand?" I asked, I already had the answer I wanted tucked back into my mind but would agree with just about anything right now,

"How did you turn this question back on me?"

"Caffeine equals wit."

"Like you need coffee for that. Can I tell you what I want?"

"Mhmm," I nodded taking a big sip of coffee,

"To pick up where we left off, and I promise not to propose anytime soon." He smiled, but I could see hurt deep in his eyes, my rejection hurt him more then it hurt me,

"I'd like to pick up where we left off too," I smiled, didn't see the point in addressing the latter part of his comment, that would only lead to a sad conversation, "Can I ask you something?" NO NO GILMORE ABANDON SHIP ABANDON SHIP!

"Of course," he smiled, well I'm on my own here now,

"No, never mind." I waved my hands, hoping to wave away my own stupidity,

"You want to know what happened to your ring?" he asked, as I stared deeply into my coffee,

"No…," I said meekly, in a high voice that didn't sound like my own.

"I still have it."

"Why?" I blurted out, "I need to stop talking."

"It's a valid question. It was because I picked it out for you, I didn't want someone else to have it…it's your ring."

"How did it fit me so well?" I asked, he never asked for my ring size, never had a ring shopping trip with the girls, with my mom or Lane or Paris…definitely not Paris, she'd never help him with that,

"I bought one of the ring size chain things from the store and tried the different sizes on you,"

"I don't remember this,"

"You may have been asleep." He admitted,

"That's kinda creepy," I laughed,

"It was the only way I could get your size, I asked your Mom and Lane and neither of them knew, and there is no way I was going to ask Paris."

"All fair points, I just like teasing you." I smiled, and he kissed me. It was just like it was 3 years ago; I had food and coffee just like Logan used to make for me, until my phone went off.

"Hello?" I answered my phone,

"Mommy!"

"Hi sweet pea, how are you?"

"I'm good Mommy!" she squealed, and then heard the phone drop,

"Mom, Mom, Mom!" I called,

"She got distracted," Mom laughed when she answered the phone,

"That happens everytime she wants to talk on the phone," I smiled,

"So how was the ball last night? You leave behind a glass slipper?" she asked,

"It was really nice…Grandma was there, and Shira and Mitchum." I sighed, Logan bowed his head and intently buttered his bagel,

"And are there any survivors?"

"Yeah, Logan told off Grandma actually."

"Oooooh Logan defending your honour, how romantic."

"Defending himself in the process too," I pointed out and Logan had turned to the sink to make himself a tea, a habit I had not yet cured him of, and I couldn't help but smile, the way the light hit his face diminished the few wrinkles he had gained thanks to Mitchum no doubt, and you can see the muscles in his back the way the moved with his arm, he turned and smirked when he noticed me checking him out,

"Rory! Yoo hoo,"Mom's voice rang through the phone,

"Yeah sorry,"

"I asked if you wanted us to head down now."

"No! Uhm no, not now I just uhm woke up and-,"

"You're at Logan's aren't you?"

"Maybe,"

"Hi Lorelai," Logan yelled through the phone,

"Oh you are so my daughter, EW are you naked?!"

"You think I'd talk on the phone to you naked?"

"I don't know what weirdness you do!"

"Ew Mom!"

"Hee hee, well how about you and Logan stop kissy kissing long enough to get dressed and can spend the day with us. Take Lena shopping for some new things and Logan can get to know her a little bit, we can take her to Hartford or the 3 of you can spend the day together."

"That was a very nice offer; did you get caffeine this morning?" I asked,

"Maybe...," she lied,

"Well that's fine I don't want to rip you off of time with her,"

"Babe, he missed 3 years. I can miss a couple of hours."

"Are you sure Mom?"

"Sure am" she smiled,

"It'll be about two hours before I can get there, I need to go back home to get dressed and have a shower,"

"Bow chicka wow wow,"

"Mom, can we be grownups please?"

"Crabby, thought getting-,"

"My 3 year old is there Mom! Already had to explain what loin fruit meant."

"Nope, held off on that one. We'll see you in 2 hours?"

"Yes please,"

"Okay, love you kid."

"Love you too Mom, bye."

"Everything okay with Lena?"

"Anxious father," I smiled at him and he blushed, "Of course she's fine."

"Why did she ask if you were naked?"

"Because I'm just always naked." I teased,

"Uhm, and you really want to leave right now?"

"My mom wants us to go and get Lena, so you can spend the day with her and I. So you can get to know her."

"In one day?"

"Oh grow up; my mom is opening up to you. I' need to go home so that I can get a shower and get dressed." I pointed out and downed the rest of my coffee,

"Wait," Logan came over and kissed me tenderly, picking me up and putting me on the counter, kissing me hard like he'd been holding back, when I know that isn't true and he sadly stopped kissing me, "Lets go."

"Bully!" I yelled as he laughed and picked up my dress and put it on a hanger,

"I'll call the driver," he smiled and got my dress in a bag, I'm guessing he had the dress delivered here before he approved them and sent them off which is why all of them made my blue eyes pop.


End file.
